Lo que se osculta en la oscuridad
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Detrás de la oscuridad en aquel lugar se escondía algo que existió mucho antes que la luz , contaminando e intoxicando la vida de los demás provocando tragedias y locura, en medio de todo esto un niño parece ser una pieza que no fue tomada en cuenta
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo oscuro**

A pesar de que su pecho y su garganta se hayan secado a la mitad de su cuerpo, que no se ha caído en el cielo de la noche, los vientos se han subido a su cuerpo y se han caído en el suelo volver a la cama

Pero ya no puedes volver a tu cama, no hay nada que pueda volver a su casa, porque ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más tiempo se sentía como un extraño.

Ahora que estaba caminando con dificultad por la calle y que era débilmente por las luces del alumbrado en un intento pobre de iluminar las calles se daba cuenta de que era una idea tonta.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿No hubo una mejor forma de llamar a la atención de su familia ?, esta vez, pero con una información limitada y raciocinio para otra persona, más segura y eficaz, pero más hablaba, pero solo quedaría en una simple charla en el cual pensarían que estaría arreglado con una salida familiar para todo volver a la misma rutina a la que podría permitirse.

El rechazo funciona de manera silenciosa y discreta, no hace falta que nadie lo haga que odia o que le disgusta tu presencia, las acciones lo mandan a un buen mensaje, al principio no lo veso, ni siquiera vez el principio, pero si notaba el distanciamiento que tenia con cada una de sus hermanas, eso lo notó cada vez que sus hermanas menores venían a la menos cuando menos, cuando las mayores ya no querían pasar el tiempo con el, no tenían surtiría el efecto en el tiempo, pero eran una familia unida, o lo que es, ahora la única razón por la que llamaban era para hacer las cosas en sus actividades.

Debería haber tenido un buen hermano, pero el trato no fue igual, el siempre estaba para ellos, pero sí fue para ellos, no siempre fue espiado. y decir no quiero leer un tonto comic o ver una tonta serie sobre fantasmas, bueno, el tampoco quería ser un saco de boxeo, tampoco quería ser un muñeco de pruebas o el estúpido que tenía que cargar las bolsas de Lori y Leni, no, no quería nada eso, solo quería estar cerca de su familia, decirle a sus padres no ayudaban para nada, su tiempo con ellos se vio reducido con las demandas constantes de sus hermanas, siempre con tiempo para ellas, pero no para él, por lo menos el dinero para escuela y comida no faltaba,aunque el favoritismo de sus padres por sus hermanas sobre el siempre fuerte teclado, seguido aunque sus piernas se sintieron presionadas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que llegar a la casa de su amigo, tal vez se acerquen a su casa, la familia Mcbride se quede esperando en su casa, la familia Mcbride se quede esperando en su casa casa, claro que no hubo quien lo hizo, solo que fue su casa sin llevar nada, solo lo que tenia puesto y nada más, que salvó su casa en un arranque de adrenalina y indignación mezclándose en su pecho, el toque de resentimiento lo impulso a llamar a su amigo, no especifico la cantidad de días,tenía que ser rápido antes de que sus hermanas se escuchan y se lo llevan a casa para llevar un reproche y un castigo por malagradecido.

¿Gracias porque exactamente? ¿Por vivir en un armario donde apenas podía poner sus cosas? Cosas que un día terminaron vendiendo porque según ellos estaban impregnadas de mala suerte, si al final recupero la mayoría de sus cosas, nunca pudo recuperar la calidad, ni siquiera recibió un " _lo siento_ " o " _Perdón pensar que traías mala suerte, no dejarte entrar en la casa arriesgándote a contraer alguna enfermedad o ser secuestrado o dañar tu autoestima e imagen social_ ", oh cierto, eso ultimo no podía irse más a la basura, tantos años siendo la sombra de sus hermanas le pasaron factura, muchos llegaban a su círculo de amistad con la idea de conocer a alguna de sus hermanas, rápidamente se olvidaban de él para acercarse a sus hermanas, ellas no parecían estar incomodas por la atención que recibían, más bien parecía que les gustaba a él en cambio no le gustaba para nada ser ignorado y olvidado, aunque siempre intentaban volver a hablarle con cualquier escusa para deshacerse de ellos, la mayoría lo pegaban cuando no conseguía lo que quería o veía que no podía defenderse.

Finalmente se desplomo en una banca, recuperando lenta y dolorosamente el aire que perdió en sus pulmones, cerro sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo empapado de sudor era acariciado por los vientos nocturnos que viajaban por toda la ciudad, sin piedad congelando cuerpos y mentes de todo lo que estuviesen en la calle a estas horas.

Pudo recomponer las energías lo suficiente como para que su pecho no se expanda y se contraiga de forma exagerada, estaba seguro que a unas cuadras lejos estaría la casa de su amigo esperándolo junto a sus padres, tenía que pensar en una excusa por la falta de equipaje y un argumento para que puedan dejarlo quedarse en su casa el tiempo necesario para pensar en algo que pueda volver a tener atención e igualdad en la casa, en una donde toda la familia tenía un talento que lo volvía especial era difícil destacar y sobresalir.

Un talento.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, un talento para ser identificado por un igual entre sus hermanas y ser aceptado por sus padres, mas él era conocido por no tener ningún talento especial en realidad, si se podría considerar talento el conocer la historia completa de Ace Savvy y ser un buen jugador de videojuegos.

No era justo

Sus demás hermanas habían encontrado sus talentos y lo habían perfeccionado, el en cambio era tan común como cualquier otro niño

Lanzo un suspiro de frustración que se había colocado en el interior de su pecho llevándose consigo por un segundo sus penas, pudo sentir el contrapeso de alguien a su lado. Cuando volteo se encontró con alguien, no podía identificarlo por la falta de luz que había en la calle, la luz de los poste de luz no alcanzaban del todo a la figura que estaba a su lado, se quedo mirando unos segundos de más de lo que hubiese hecho si hubiese luz, pasaría de largo de ella volviendo la atención a la calle hasta que se sienta cómodo para volver a caminar hasta la casa de su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención a la persona a un lado suyo, pero giro la cabeza cuando escucho su voz

-¿Qué hace un niño pequeño fuera de casa a estas horas?-

Se sobresalto cuando la escucho, su voz suave la pudo identificar como una mujer ya adulta, recordaba a su madre decir que nunca le hable a extraños en la calle.

-Yo-titubeo en contestar-estoy visitando a un amigo-no decía del todo la verdad, miraba a la mujer con desconfianza, siempre escuchaba historias nada buenas del noticiero relacionado con extraños, en especial extraños mayores.

La persona a sentada a su lado no dijo nada, pudo sentirse como el silencio se hacía tedioso e incomodo hasta que luego de unos minutos, hasta que nuevamente hablo

-¿Tan tarde?-el tono de preocupación era palpable, como el de su hermana Leni le daba antes cuando se raspaba las rodillas al caerse de su bici-no deberías de estar fuera a estas horas, tu amigo de seguro ya estará durmiendo-

Lincoln lo pensó un poco, podría ser cierto, estaba un poco más atrasado de lo que había dicho pero confiaba en que su amigo lo esté esperando en su casa

-Tal vez-realmente no quería seguir una conversación con un extraño, diferente al tipo de persona que describía su madre, su madre los describía como incitadores, como alguien que te presionaba para ir a algún lugar o a irse con ellos, la mujer a su lado parecía amable y una sensación parecida a la de una madre le daba a su hijo, una calidez y protectora que lo cubría como un manto-me tengo que ir, nos vemos señora-antes de que pudiera levantarse la mujer a su lado lo interrumpió de nuevo

-Espera-le dijo, acto seguido hizo un gesto para acercarse rápidamente

Pero no iba dirigido a Lincoln, eso lo extraño, por inercia volteo la cabeza hacia donde la mujer miraba, rápidamente de entre la oscuridad salió una mano grande, con dedos anchos, con su gran palma cubrió la boca de Lincoln, rápidamente pudo sentir como era callado y sujetado fuertemente, trato de alejarse pero no pudo zafarse del fuerte agarre de su agresor, pudo sentir un aroma extraño pero fuerte, sus parpados pesaron, su mente trabajaba cinco veces más rápido tratando de pensar en algo para poder huir, pero su conciencia se iba apagando cada vez más a medida que dejaba de sacudirse y pelear para escapar, la oscuridad consumía lentamente su consciencia, hasta que finalmente se encontró en medio de la oscuridad absoluta sin sentir o pensar en nada, solo sabía que estaba ahí

No sintió su cuerpo ser alzado y llevado hasta un auto que estaba oculto detrás de una casa, el auto era un Chevrolet negro con las ventanas polarizadas, se veía unas magulladuras en su parachoques y la parte frontal del auto, una de las figuras abrió la puerta trasera del auto

-¿Qué haces?-gruño la mujer para fastidio de la persona -Ocúltalo en la maletera antes que alguien lo vea-atando dos pañuelos en las manos, ojos y boca de Lincoln de forma firme y apretada

Se pudo escuchar un insulto antes de abrir el maletero y arrojar a un debilitado Lincoln y encerrándolo, la figura se sentó en el asiento del conductor del auto negro junto a un lado de la mujer

-¿Tenias que hablar con él como si fueses su mamá?-pregunto en voz baja, la voz sonaba profunda y gruesa, como la de un hombre adulto ya en sus cuarenta

-¿Y que querías que hiciera, imbécil?-su tono se volvió duro y cruel, no parecía la misma mujer de antes-te estabas tardando en llegar-

-Tenía que asegurarme que la patrulla de turno no viese el auto-hundió sus llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta del auto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto-ahora cállate y amordázalo o te golpeare, idiota-

-Perra-

El viaje fue silencioso a parte de unos baches, el sonido de las llantas y otros autos, condujeron por el camino contrario a la dirección de la casa donde se dirigía Lincoln, pasaron varios kilómetros hasta que en mitad del trayecto Lincoln recobro vestigios de conciencia, quiso preguntar dónde estaba pero el pedazo de tela sucia le impedía hablar.

No le hicieron caso, por las vacías calles apenas había gente, lo más habitual era ver a vagabundos, prostitutas y ebrios, solo pasaron dos veces

-Mierda-gruño el conductor molesto fijando su atención en la patrulla que los había detenido, quiso doblar hacia la otra calle, pero el oficial a cargo ya los había visto, desde lejos les hizo una seña para detenerse

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la mujer lo más bajo posible

-No sé, solo-ya se había detenido, si conducía ahora tendría la policía investigando, tenía que comprar tiempo-ya sé, no digas nada-

El oficial traía el típico uniforme azul con placa con aleaciones de oro, acerco su linterna a la ventana del auto, iluminando el interior del vehículo

-¿Algún problema oficial?-pregunto un hombre de cabellos y ojos cafés, a un lado de una mujer de ojos de un color verde adornada con una sonrisa coqueta

-Si eh-se quedo mirando un momento a la mujer antes de ordenar sus pensamientos en forma de solicitud-Licencia y registro por favor-

Sin ningún apuro ni preocupación el hombre saco de la guantera del auto un papel blanco y una cedula de conducción, se los dio al oficial que empezó a inspeccionar con la linterna el papel y el trozo de plástico que tenía en sus manos, el hombre y la mujer dentro del auto se sintieron nerviosos cuando un gimoteo se pudo escuchar salido del maletero del Chevrolet

-¿Qué fue eso?-

El ambiente se volvió tenso para ambos pasajeros, el oficial pidió que abrieran el maletero, con duda el hombre presiono un botón detrás del volante, el oficial se desplazo hasta la parte trasera del auto seguido por el hombre.

La mujer se tenso cuando vio más adelante en la patrulla, el compañero del oficial estaba apoyado en la parte trasera del auto, pudo notar que estaba atento y alerta ante cualquier acción sospechosa, tenía una mano apoyada en su cintura, tal vez encima de su arma, lista para sacarla y llenar de balas al pobre diablo que tendría al frente.

Cuando el oficial y el conductor, llegaron a la parte trasera del auto, el maletero estaba semiabierto, los gimoteos no habían parado poniendo aun más tenso y nervioso, levanto la puerta con las manos en los bordes encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa en su interior

Lincoln trato desesperadamente de hablar, se movía y sacudía como si fuese un gusano o un pez en tierra firme, lagrimas podían verse bajar debajo de la tela

-¿Qué significa esto?-su voz monótona y aburrida de hace unos momentos cambio a una grave y seria, ya estaba listo para sacar su arma y pedir refuerzos cuando el hombre lo interrumpió

-Es mi mascota-dijo tan rápido que se mordió la lengua-Si, eh, se queja mucho cuando esta enjaulada, espero que no sea una molestia-apenas termino de decir eso, saco su billetera mostrando al oficial tres billetes de cien dólares.

Por unos momento el silencio incomodo lo asusto, pensando que no funcionaria y el oficial terminaría arrestándolo, cuando de manera lenta pero sin titubear agarro los billetes y cerro la puerta

-Viaje con cuidado-sin nada más que decir se fue hacia su patrulla.

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto su compañero subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, casi naranja

-Nada-respondió secamente encendiendo el auto y emprendiendo marcha a la siguiente zona de patrullaje, su compañero lo miro de reojo en silencio, le extrañaba el comportamiento de las personas a bordo del auto, pero no podía hacer nada si su compañero dijo que todo estaba bien, entonces debería de confiar.

Por el retrovisor vio que el auto que su compañero había inspeccionado, el auto detrás de ellos giro a la derecha luego de seguirlos un par de calles doblo hacia la derecha perdiéndose de vista.

Algo estaba mal con ese par.

Tal vez solo fuese su imaginación, debería de dejar de tomar demasiado café, no le gustaba el patrullaje nocturno

El auto volvió a un silencio, a diferencia del de hace unos cuantos kilómetros este era tenso, ambos adultos podían sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza amenazando con chocar con su pecho, la mujer había entrado en un momento de pánico cuando vio por el retrovisor como el policía inspeccionaba el maletero, estuvieron unos momentos ahí, momentos que le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerro y el oficial se fue

-Nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar-fue lo único que dijo al subir al auto

Sus palabras no pudieron calmar su miedo a ser perseguida por una patrulla, miro el señalero de la gasolina en el panel, de verdad que no podían conducir por mucho tiempo, los gritos amortiguados de Lincoln empezaron a molestar bastante a la mujer, no tuvo mejor idea que poner la música en la radio

La música de una banda de rock cuyo nombre no reconocía inundo todo lo que quedaba de viaje.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando con una mujer mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amigo para pasar la noche en su casa

Lo único que veía era una negrura extensa e infinita que le calaba todos los huesos, su respiración se volvió inestable y errática, la sudoración en su cuerpo era extrema, se sentía sofocado en ese ambiente tan estrecho y reducido, siendo retenido.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran, tenía miedo de que lo mataran, tenía miedo como cuando era un niño pequeño y su madre y padre tenían que llevarlo a su habitación y dormir junto a el en la cama matrimonial en un abrazo protector llenándolo de seguridad

Solo que esta vez nunca llegarían para brindarle seguridad como hace tantos años atrás, dejado solo como un recuerdo archivado en un rincón de su memoria que no podía ser borrado

Lagrimas salieron como delgadas gotas desde sus ojos dejando delgadas líneas en sus mejillas.

No sabía lo que pasaba, solo quería salir corriendo, varias veces intento forzar las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos pero solo lograba lastimarse.

Pudo sentir como el vehículo paraba lentamente hasta que al final se quedo completamente quieto, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta del maletero abrirse inconscientemente empezó a agitarse con aun más energía

-¿Es este?-escucho una voz profundo, pudo identificarlo como un hombre-Albino ¿Eh?-agarro los mechones de Lincoln enredándolos en sus dedos, Lincoln gimoteo adolorido-Nada mal-

El silencio se volvió pesado para él, las voces eran reemplazadas por pasos alejándose de donde estaba, pudo sentir como el agarre en sus tobillos era soltado, quiso correr, pero el hombre lo tenía fuertemente agarrado desde los costados fue alzado por los aires con la misma facilidad que tenía una persona de levantar un plato con comida, finalmente pudo sentir el firme suelo debajo sus pies

En eso el impulso de correr tomo control de su cuerpo, dio un par de pisadas rápidas y largas antes de ser agarrado por el cuello con una fuerza que seguramente dejaría una marca y lo empujo hacia atrás

-¡Quédate quieto!-en ese momento recibió una patada en el brazo derecho que lo dejo tirado unos momentos en el piso por la fuerza-Levántate ahora-

Entre sollozos Lincoln obedeció

El dolor se presento de manera pulsante y prolongada tanto en su brazo como en su cuello, el temblor de su cuerpo le dificultaba avanzar, sentía sus rodillas pesadas y débiles, era guiado por el brusco agarre del hombre que tenía a su lado

Quería correr, quería volver a casa y abrazar a sus padres.

Choco contra una superficie dura que lo hizo retroceder levemente, el hombre a su lado lanzo una sonrisa irritante, escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo puso aun más tenso pensando de lo que podría ocurrirle en aquel lugar donde seguramente estaba aislado o vigilado, sintió una mano detrás suya empujando su espalda levemente, por inercia empezó a caminar hacia adelante hasta que el hombre ordeno detenerlo

-Quédate quieto, ya vuelvo, si regreso y veo que te moviste juro que grabare como te castro-la crudeza era remarcada en la amenaza lanzada en el pequeño albino

Lincoln volvió a llorar cuando escucho el portazo de una puerta, asustado de que el hombre cumpliese con su amenaza, correr ya no era una opción, se quedo sentado en el suelo mientras lagrimas humedecían la tela que cubría sus ojos y boca.

Los cabellos en su cuerpo se erizaron cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta seguido del sonido de pasos lentos pero seguros, finalmente se detuvieron cerca suya, podía sentir la presencia de una persona al frente suyo, finalmente pudo ver los primeros rayos de luz en horas golpeando e irritando mas sus ya hinchados ojos cuando el pañuelo fue retirado de un suave movimiento de manos.

Las luces a su alrededor brillaron tanto que lastimaron sus ojos, se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la luz incesante y las profundas y resaltaron las sombras que se formaban en su visión, el intento concentró lo más que pudo en el difuminado el rostro frente suyo.

Intento hablar pero su voz está seca y la muñeca salpicada, no es difícil mucho con sus problemas en la nariz, la última vez que la pasé, la última vez que la vió se levantó. era unos mocasines de color negro y unos pantalones grises


	2. Chapter 2

**Parálisis de sueños**

Oscuridad.

De nuevo estaba en aquel mundo oscuro lejos de cualquier rastro de luz, dos veces en un día fue forzada, la oleada de oscuridad lo consumía totalmente, no sentía nada, solo estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad.

En un momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, como si una mano invisible apretase la parte de arriba de su cerebro, el dolor era fuerte, tan fuerte que lo obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz lo golpeo cegándolo de momento, las voces a su alrededor eran confusas y desconocidas pero fuertes, tanto que golpeaban su cabeza como si fuesen martillos dispuestos a matarlo, pudo sentir una suave superficie en su espalda.

Las imágenes se volvieron más nítidas dando lugar a formas oscuras, la luz hería sus ojos.

-Chico-una voz sonó en un tono alto y claro

Volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, todo lo que vio fue una figura borrosa

-¿Estas despierto?-en lo segundos posteriores de esa pregunta las pudo distinguir una cara

Frente a él estaba un hombre de cabello negro canoso, traía puesto una camisa negra con pantalones cafés, era alto y se veía entrando a la vejez

-Hola pequeño-saludo con una voz tranquila como la de un abuelo le dedicaba a su nieto antes de contar una historia de la generación anterior

No pudo decir nada más que soltar un quejido, los músculos le dolían como cuando practicaba deportes con Lynn

Lynn

Una alarma se disparo en su cabeza a la par que recuerdos surgían como películas en su cabeza de lo que ocurrió anoche.

El hombre a un lado suyo pudo ver el terror y el pánico en su cara, presiono su mano en el pecho del albino empujándolo hacia la cama cuando noto que quería levantarse, el niño soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió un dolor exagerado en los músculos, no fue necesario que el hombre empujase a Lincoln, el dolor mismo de su cuerpo lo hubiese obligado a quedarse en cama.

-Escúchame, se que tienes preguntas y tal vez quieras volver a casa, pero nosotros también tenemos preguntas, por lo pronto confórmate con saber que estas en un lugar seguro-dijo poniendo una sabana encima del albino-Mira, lo único que puedo decirte es que estas en la casa de un oficial de mi confianza, no pudimos encontrar nada que te localice o te identifique así que de momento entrar a un hospital no es una opción válida, si, el sistema es una pu-Porqueria-se detuvo abruptamente antes de lanzar una grosería que Lincoln ya sabía-pero tan pronto sepamos quien y de dónde vienes, de momento descansa-dicho esto salió por una puerta de madera marrón con cuatro hendiduras rectangulares a lo largo de esta en fila de dos

No pudo escuchar con toda claridad las palabras de aquel hombre, aun estaba procesando lo que ocurría, recordaba haber tenido una discusión con sus hermanas, había recordado ese sentimiento de no ser deseado, recordaba la decisión y la charla que tuvo con su amigo antes de dirigirse a su casa, recordaba hablar con una mujer cuyas facciones apenas podía ver por la oscuridad, misma que fue forzado a entrar, lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente -de nuevo- era las pisadas de una persona.

El miedo de dormir y despertar en una esquina tirado como un perro y con un hombre al frente suyo apuntándolo con una pistola, eso era lo único que lo mantuvo despierto, en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo despierto pudo ver mejor en donde estaba, pese a que la luz era cubierta por las cortinas rojas y la habitación estaba a oscuras, pudo ver una habitación arreglada, con un armario de madera blanca, un tapiz a juego con las cortinas, un mueble negro con una tele de pantalla plana encima y un ventilador de techo

No dijo nada mientras se concentraba en identificar cada cosa, hasta ahora parecía la típica habitación de invitados, el dolor de cabeza y músculos le siguió persistiendo, no se alejaba pero si lograba calmar el dolor muscular, ahora podía sentarse en la cama, mas aun el dolor lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y apretar la sienes de su cabeza, cuando por fin el dolor paso de intenso a aceptable se volvió a acostar y tratar de relajar su mente, pero el dolor seguía.

Abrió los ojos y levanto su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo cuando escucho el leve rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse

-¿Te desperté?-quien abrió la puerta era un hombre vestido con uniforme

Miro al hombre con precaución, se apoyo lo mas que pudo en la cabecera de la cama, el hombre se acerco lentamente hacia el albino, Lincoln en cambio quiso hundirse con la pared, el hombre vestía un uniforme de color azul con botones negros y una insignia en su pecho derecho con aleaciones de metal parecido al oro junto a unas hombreras de azul oscuro, también traía unos pantalones negros del mismo color que sus zapatos y un sombrero del mismo color que su uniforme, vestía como un policía.

El hombre dio unos pasos acercándose a Lincoln, sintió un temor extremo inundarlo cuando recordó la misma mano salir de las penumbra para atraparlo, solo que el policía se detuvo a unos escasos metros de tocar su piel y hablo con voz calmada

-Tranquilo, no te hare nada-no importa lo que diga, Lincoln prefería mantener su espacio entre cualquier desconocido-mira, se que todo esto te debe de asustar pero no-

-¿Dónde estoy?-Lincoln se digno en hablar, interrumpiendo al policía con una voz temblorosa y casi imperceptible, sentía su garganta rasposa y lastimosa

-En mi casa-se sentó a los pies de la cama sin despegar la vista de Lincoln-te encontré inconsciente en un apartamento, en una zona con poca vigilancia, yo te traje aquí-

Lincoln pudo relajarse unos momentos pero aun no despegaba la vista del policía ni un minuto, se refugió aun más en las sabanas

-Mira, el detective que estaba aquí hace rato dijo que lo mejor será que descanses, hazle caso, yo estaré abajo, por si quieres algo-

El hombre se quedo quieto, esperando una respuesta, el silencio era un poco incomodo pero luego de unos segundos por fin Lincoln volvió a hablar

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy el oficial Jack Walker pequeño-se presento el oficial-Necesito hacer un papeleo y algunas investigaciones de tu caso, mientras si pudieras decirme ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? Eso podría ser un buen punto de partida-

\- Yo-titubeo al momento de decir su identidad, pero todas formas era la única persona Royal Woods-dijo apretando los ojos por el dolor que nuevamente volvió a golpearlo con intensidad

-Bien, eso moverá un poco más las cosas-

Dicho esto, se fue de la habitación dejando a Lincoln solo.

No sabía que mas decir o hacer, solo quería que su dolor de cabeza se vaya, apretó los lados de su cabeza tan fuerte que creyó que terminaría aplastando, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados en una expresión de dolor, no fue sino hasta que el dolor fue demasiado que simplemente decidió dormir para calmar las molestia en su cuerpo y cabeza

* * *

Miro con cansancio la pantalla frente a él, froto sus ojos irritados y cansados de tanto estar frente a la potente iluminación directa, no podía creer que los más jóvenes pudiesen estar una hora sin sentir absolutamente nada, el estuvo cerca de media hora y ya sentía que sus ojos se secarían dentro de sus cuencas, unas lagrimas salieron cuando cerró sus parpados fuertemente.

Unas pisadas se oyeron bajar por unas escaleras a un lado suyo, Jack estaba descendiendo con la vista clavada en el hombre mayor

-¿Conseguiste algo?-pregunto.

-Nada sobre un chico albino, ¿Te dijo algo?-

-Solo que se que se llama Lincoln y es de Royal Woods-

-¿Royal Woods?-pregunto con duda rascándose su mejilla derecha-Nunca había oído de un lugar llamado así por aquí-con eso dicho empezó a teclear con rapidez buscando en la vasta base de datos de la policía.

-Pues tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo sentándose a un lado del hombre-No podemos estar pendientes de un niño perdido de quien sabe dónde, cuando tenemos otros problemas más urgentes-

-¿Más urgente que un niño perdido?-siguió tecleando en aquella portátil de propiedad de su compañero

-Como investigar lo que paso en el callejón cerca del bar de los hermanos Colbton-dijo tan serio como pudo

El hombres de canas bufo molesto, mas aun por lo dicho por su compañero que por la falta de información, el caso del callejón fue uno de muchos casos de fanatismo religioso, la policía fue enviada gracias a una llamada anónima de algún transeúnte que vio el desastre que ocurrió, al llegar la patrulla informado de un caso de homicidio vieron tres cadáveres, uno más pequeño que los otros dos, cuando se acercaron vieron a dos hombres y un niño tendidos en el suelo boca abajo encima de un circulo raro que cubría todo el piso lleno de signos y figuras lo que más resaltaban eran tres círculos ordenadas en fila y unidas por cadenas, todo dibujado para sorpresa de la policía con marcador rojo, luego de investigar lo mejor que se pudo y llamar a los forenses y demás para acordonar la zona, una vez hecho el chequeo médico, el forense a cargo dijo que murieron a causa de cortes rápidos y profundos en la garganta, todo demasiado rápido para que puedan reaccionar, al parecer el asesinato fue premeditado ya que el circulo ya estaba desde antes que el asesinato ocurriese, otro informe menciono que a las victimas le faltaban los corazones, no dejaron rastros ni de los órganos faltantes ni de los responsables del asesinato o si quiera del arma.

El caso en si era extraño pero no tanto para el departamento de policía, a lo largo de los años hubo mucho reportes de asesinatos de este tipo, pero ningún tan cerca de lugares donde las personas más abundaban, naturalmente eran arrastrados hasta un cementerio o al interior del bosque, esta vez lo dejaron ahí tirado cerca de la salida de emergencia del bar, Jack le pregunto al hombre detrás de la barra sobre lo sucedido, dijo que si los había visto, eran clientes casuales, un padre, el tío y el hijo, ninguno de los dos adultos tomo bebidas alcohólicas como para que estén en un estado de ebriedad, los forenses confirmaron lo dicho por el barman, eran una familia que residía en un conjunto departamental, el niño y el padre vivían junto a la madre en uno de los pisos inferiores, cuando la noticia llego a la madre su reacción fue como él esperaba.

Inexpresiva

Los primeros tres segundos fueron puramente inexpresivos hasta que la realidad la golpeo con fuerza, lagrimas salieron hasta que inevitablemente se volvió en un llanto, no tuvo más opción que sentarla en un sillón, pero no había nada que podía hacer, no con un hijo y esposos muertos por algún lunático, se quedo a su lado hasta que estuvo seguro que no haría nada malo.

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-No-se levanto y se acerco a su cocina, agarro dos vasos y los lleno con agua hirviendo-Ni siquiera sabemos el significado o de que religión son, ni hablar de los asesinos-volcó dos paquetes granos negros y los revolvió con una cuchara.

-Mierda, esto solo empeora a cada momento-en algún momento cuando estaba perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos dejo de investigar el caso del niño y se centro en el asesinato cerca del bar.

El más joven de los dos no dijo nada, solo le tendió un vaso lleno de café, Jack se tomo el tiempo de inhalar el suave aroma que desprendía el café permitiendo relajar las tensiones que tenia acumulado dentro de sí.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sus músculos y la cabeza dejaron de doler, pero se sintió pesado, sentía como podía quedarse horas tumbado en la cama, sentía que si se levantaba caería como si el aire pesase.

La oscuridad envolvía la habitación con firmeza, la oscuridad abundaba en cada rincón, los rayos espectrales de la luna se filtraban con una menor intensidad con la que la luz del sol lo hizo.

A su alrededor las sombras cubrían cada objeto de la habitación, lo único que visualizaba con un poco de claridad eran las sabanas que lo acogían, sentía como el frio aire nocturno atravesaba las sabanas con una dolorosa facilidad

-¿H-Hola?-Con voz temblorosa lanzo un saludo en forma de pregunta al aire, pero nadie respondió -¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Su pregunta fue contestada con el rechinido del piso acompañado por fuertes pisadas.

Lincoln no pudo hacer nada más que tensarse ante cada pisada pensando que vendría el oficial de hace unos momentos, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Una horrible realidad.

El rechinido de la puerta abrirse lentamente le puso los pelos de punta, todo lo que pudo ver fue una silueta oscura abrir la puerta, se quedo quieto mirando directamente a Lincoln por unos momentos que le parecían horas, pero después de eso se dirigió calmadamente hacia él, su corazón se acelero desenfrenadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era más alto que el oficial, era tan alto que casi tuvo que agacharse para entrar.

Cuando estuvo a los pies de su cama se subió encima suya arrastrando su cuerpo, para el horror del niño de cabellos blanco.

La luz de la luna permitió ver su seca y pálida piel, mas blanca y pálida que su hermana, mas blanca que las hojas de papel, su cerebro se asomaba por donde debería estar la parte frontal del cráneo, había dos agujeros negros y vacio donde deberían estar los ojos causándole tanto miedo que quiso correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no sentía ni dolor o ni nada que lo estuviese reteniendo, simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, aquella cosa acerco su cara a la suya, lo suficientemente cerca para ver su torcida y gran sonrisa sin labios, con dientes grandes y de un color entre el negro y el amarrillo, pero tan grandes como el de un adulto, podía sentir su frío y hediendo aliento chocar con su cara, su cuerpo temblaba sin control mientras su garganta se negaba a emitir cualquier sonido.

Aquella cosa entreabrió la boca lo suficientemente grande para que al cerrar arranque la mayor parte de la cara de Lincoln.

En este punto Lincoln era un manojo de nervios, el sudor y lágrimas caían como una lluvia torrencial, el temblor en su cuerpo se acentuó bastante, sentía un revoltijo en su estomago como si hubiese una marea de acido estomacal listo para salir desde su esófago hasta su garganta.

Pero su garganta aun seguía cerrada.

La mandíbula del monstruo deforme se coloco encima de la oreja izquierda de Lincoln, cerró los ojos esperando un destino terrible

-¿Lincoln?-

Cuando abrió los ojos se pudo encontrar con la luz del día y en vez de aquel monstruo que recordaría mucho después de volver a dormir estaba el oficial Jack mirándolo con preocupación

-¿Estás bien chico?-

-Yo-por un momento su mente quedo en blanco-solo una pesadilla-

-Espero que sea solo eso chico, porque ahora es cuando sigo con las preguntas-

Lincoln miro hacia el oficial sintiendo como el día se volvía cada vez más pesado e insoportable para él, lo único que quería era estar solo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando cae la noche**

Tomo un trago de agua luego de haber colocado las pastillas azules en su lengua, el dolor desapareció luego de dormir todo el día, cuando se volvió a despertar el sol se había movido bastante por los cielos hasta acariciar el borde hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Lincoln estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto, Jack le dijo que tenía que contestar unas preguntas, de vez en cuando miraba por las ventanas del auto, todo lo que podía ver era la misma escena que veía todos los días por la ventana de su casa, una calle donde los adultos caminaban de un lado a otro y debes en cuando algún grupo de niños jugando, solo una calle típica, tranquila y silenciosa, bueno lo sería si reconociese las calles, pero desde los nombres hasta el mas mínimo detalle, nada que pudiera decirle donde lo habían tirado.

El auto paro frente a un edificio blanco y algunas paredes grises, con la letra estación de policías en un amarrillo ya desgastado al igual que la pintura en las paredes, Lincoln bajo del auto cuando el detective le dijo que habían llegado.

El olor a aceite y combustible lleno sus fosas nasales.

-Bueno niño llegamos-dijo el oficial Jack saliendo del auto-Solo tienes que venir con nosotros, contestar unas preguntas y dentro de poco volverás a casa con tu familia-

El grupo de adulto y el albino se dirigieron por un camino más detallado y cuidado que se diferenciaba del suelo del estacionamiento, con baldosas de color beige claro manchado con la suciedad tirada por los que pasaban.

Lincoln no dijo nada, aun le parecía demasiado irreal toda la situación, tan solo ayer estaba en su habitación recordando como Lynn de nuevo le recordaba su falta de resistencia física.

O su falta de amigos

O a Lori insultando sus gustos y tachándolo de "raro" e "infantil".

O a Lisa repitiéndole por milésima vez como ella era superior a él.

Tuvo que contener sus lagrimas cuando algo se retorcía dentro de su pecho con fuerza provocándole mucho dolor, un dolor constante, fuerte y familiar el cual desesperadamente trataba de alejar, pero no importa cuánto lo intentase.

El dolor en su pecho seguía retorciéndose llenando su corazón de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño?-intento componerse al escuchar la voz del detective de cabello canosos mientras más lo miraba, mas le parecía tener semejanza con su propio abuelo

-S-Si-su voz salía rota y profunda

El detective no volvió a decir algo, suponiendo que las sensaciones y sentimientos abrumaban al chico, la verdad sea dicha, estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que en realidad esperaba en un niño de que ni siquiera pasaba la pubertad, esperaba que a este punto sea un mar de lagrimas llorando por su madre, en vez de eso el niño se estaba comportando mucho mejor, bueno, eso facilitaba mucho mas su trabajo.

Pasaron por dos puertas grandes de cristal en su totalidad, dentro habían personas con el traje de policías caminando de un lado a otro, llevando papeles o simplemente descansando en una sala, el interior era adornado con un color blanco totalmente neutro.

-Por aquí Lincoln-dijo Jack deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera al igual que el marco

Giro el picaporte de metal ya gastado y oxidado, ambos funcionarios de la policía guiaron a Lincoln hasta una habitación del mismo color que el resto del edificio, dentro había dos escritorios de color naranja oscuro, en uno de ellos había una mujer en su etapa adulta con el cabello rubio enrulado y con una chaqueta suave de seda gris encima de una camisa negra frente a una computadora de escritorio de color rojo, cuando alzo la cabeza del informe en el que estaba, envió una suave sonrisa cuando noto al niño de cabellos blancos, alzo una mano a modo de saludo, el niño algo dudoso levanto la mano

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Hola Megan, lo que pasa es que necesitamos que nos ayude un poco sobre este caso-dijo Jack para luego agarrar a Lincoln de los hombros y lo empujo hasta hacia una silla al frente del escritorio de la mujer rubia.

Lincoln se sentó bastante tenso, todo el ambiente le parecía extraño, se sentía como un niño perdido en un centro comercial, ok, tal vez eso no distaba mucho de la realidad

-¿Y el niño?-

-Ese es el caso-la mujer miro con una ceja enarcada hacia el detective-no sabemos de dónde viene, necesitamos que comuniques con la policía de…eh….-

-Royal Woods-interrumpió Lincoln

-Eso y necesitamos que te comuniques con algún policía o un familiar para que se lo lleven, mientras tanto estará viviendo con el oficial Walker-

La oficial Megan saco de su gabinete un hoja y un bolígrafo, tecleo en su computadora unos instantes antes de volver la atención hacia el niño de cabellos blancos.

-Muy bien Lincoln, te preguntare unas cosas ¿sí?-

Lincoln asintió.

El tono de voz de la mujer era suave, como si el menor tono de agresión de su voz fuese capaz de romper su espíritu.

La oficial Megan se había hecho cargo y ayudado en varios casos de niños extraviados, Lincoln sin duda fue uno de los más llamativos, aun mas por su distinguido cabello blanco, fue una suerte de que lo hayan encontrado ellos antes de cualquier otro desconocido.

Hace unos minutos ella estaba organizando el informe de uno de los muchos casos de desapariciones, desde hace tres años que no había tenido un día tranquilo, no con tanta muerte y depravación libre por su ciudad, se había alistado en la policía para enorgullecer a su familia y resolver casos que se le presentaban.

Había veces donde estaba atascada de trabajo o simplemente no lo tenía, cuando llegaron con un niño pensó lo peor.

De verdad esperaba que sus padres vengan pronto a recogerlo, no creía que aguante mucho con alguien con cero experiencias en lo que a paternidad se refería.

-Muy bien-se acomodo un poco su chaqueta y volvió a poner la atención en el niño frente a el-empecemos-

* * *

Esperaba con impaciencia en una de las sillas cómodas frente a un gran escritorio, con un suave golpeteo de sus dedos en la mesa miraba la puerta frente a él, con su mano envuelta en un puño apoyado bajo su mentón, se podía avistar unos mechones blancos y muchas arrugas en su rostro, no era el efecto de la edad, era el efecto del estrés, muchos años de servicio en la policía lo condenaron a una vida de insomnio y acidez, además de la irritabilidad, lo único que no estaba presente en su cuerpo era la fragilidad en su cuerpo.

Pero cada día era más difícil levantarse, ya no podía hacerlo con facilidad cuando era un cadete, lo bueno era que su esposa lo esperaba con la cena lista, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había subido de peso desde que su mujer había comprado ese libro de recetas que había visto por televisión, un policía con sobrepeso y amante de las rosquillas eran divertidos en la televisión, en la vida real era preocupante e ineficiente a la hora de actuar, su hija le había dicho que sería más económico y practico usar internet, pero su esposa era terca como él mismo sabia.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hizo detener sus pensamientos sobre lo que sería la cena de esta noche, abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las dos personas que esperaban del otro lado.

-¿Nos mando a llamar capitán Toledo?-el detective fue directo a la pared llena de papeles y fotos, muchos unidos con líneas rojas y otros con una cruz o encerrados en círculos.

-Así es detective Robinson y oficial Walker, es sobre el caso que tomaron ayer en la mañana-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, miraron aquella pared, cada detalle, cada foto, cada escenario, ellos tenían que guardar cada imagen e información en su cabeza y no soltar el más minúsculo detalle hasta que el caso estuviese resuelto.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto directamente, sin rodeos, mientras ellos hablaban un lunático estaba matando inocentes para un culto que rinde tributo y sacrificios al máximo representante del mal según la iglesia

-No mucho, pero tal parece que este culto estuvo aquí desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Bastante, otros reportes encontrados en la biblioteca de la ciudad reportan el mismo símbolo pero eh….este es diferente-el capitán Toledo miro al oficial esperando una respuesta aclaratoria-el símbolo tenia mas signos, formas y en los círculos dentro del circulo mayor había unas especies de dibujos, es como si, estuviese incompleto-

El capitán se quedo pensando en lo que tenían en ese momento, nada, absolutamente nada que podía ayudarles a saber que culto eran o donde estaban, lo único de la información relevante de lo que el oficial le habían dicho es que ya estuvieron aquí desde hace mucho

-¿Y qué significa ese símbolo? ¿Por qué no un pentagrama o algo así?-no era un maestro certificado del ocultismo pero la experiencia dada en libros y películas ponía como sello de un mal augurio próximo era el pentagrama pintada con sangre.

Ridículo, todo eso era ridículo desde la ineficiencia de los policías a cargo hasta la persona rara que estaba haciendo esto, estaba seguro que en estos momentos le estaba diciendo a alguna prostituta que era el señor de las tinieblas o algo así cuando en realidad solo era uno de esos estúpidos góticos que se creían especiales por decir que contactaron con el diablo

-Ya veo ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?-necesitaba que se movieran lo más rápido posible

-Bueno-el detective tomo la palabra, se paro sereno de su asiento-nosotros tenemos la teoría de la razón por la que se efectuó el crimen a un lado del bar fue porque tal vez cerca este su lugar de confort-

-Quiero pistas mas solidas-dijo cortante y con firmeza-y un culpable para finales de este mes o los relegare de este caso-se dio vuelta concentrándose en aquella pared llena de pruebas.

Su vista se fijo automáticamente la foto de una niña mientras escuchaba como el policía y el detective se retiraban de la oficina.

Ella estaba saludando a la cámara, alzando la mano y sonriendo, con su largo cabello negro cubriendo su frente hasta casi llegar a sus ojos, estaba en un parque, uno poco concurrido, porque los testigos dijeron que no vieron nada, a un lado de la niña estaba un hombre, con un brazo envuelto en un abrazo, el hombre sonría con fuerza, denotando felicidad, detrás de ellos a la derecha del hombre venia caminando alguien, parecía una broma, el enfoque perdía calidad justo en la cara del hombre, no podía identificarlo, en el reporte se menciono un asesinato y un secuestro, era uno de hace dos años, era la pista más concreta que tenían, lanzo un suspiro que habían contenido desde las seis de la mañana cuando llego al trabajo.

Volvió a concentrarse en la niña.

Le recordaba un poco a su hija.

* * *

Sostuvo a la chica a un lado el, su amigo la guió desde su costado derecho, por las calles poco iluminadas, eran pocas las personas que estaban en la calle en ese momento, lo único que resonaba con un fuerte eco eran sus pisadas, rompiendo momentánea y constantemente el inquietante silencio.

-Oye-rompió el silencio, era de cabello negro y ojos marrones, con un corte de cabello estilo pelado, cualquiera que estuviese a menos de cinco metros de el notaria el olor a alcohol que lo envolvía-¿Sabes dónde está el auto?-segundos después los tres estallaron en risas que se propagaron por toda la calle, parecían un grupo de llenas en medio de la calle

-Tranquilos chico-dijo la única mujer del grupo, una chica joven de cabello y ojos castaños, tan embriagada como los otros dos del grupo-yo sé cómo conseguir un auto-con la seguridad y atrevimiento que solo alguien en ese estado podría tener, se saco la chaqueta que tenia dejando ver un vestido corto y apretado de color bordo que apenas cubría los pezones de sus pechos, contoneando su cuerpo en ligeras sacudidas denotando un aura sensual y de bastante belleza

-Esa forma de conseguir un auto me fascina-dijo embelesado por los sensuales movimientos de su amiga, el chico tenía el cabello largo con una barba de hace un mes.

Estuvieron así unos momentos esperando que algún vehículo pasase al frente de ellos y una vez que se hubiese detenido, sacarlo por mera fuerza bruta, porque ahora sus niveles éticos y morales estaban ahogados en alcohol.

No consiguieron un auto, en realidad ningún auto paso enfrente suyo desde que salieron de aquel bar donde pudieron colarse gracias a que uno de ellos conocía al dueño.

Uno de ellos volteo la cabeza cuando escucho a alguien acercarse a ellos, con pisadas firmes y lentas, lanzo una risa cuando vio a unos cinco metros, no pudo ver su cara, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, el de corte pelado lo saludo de forma exagerada, aparte de las pisadas se podía oír el pesado y pausado respiro, cada vez mas fuerte mientras aquella figura más se acercaba, el joven que no pasaba de los dieciséis años pudo vislumbrar con dificultad la silueta de un hombre.

-¿Quieres esto?-la mujer lanzo una sonrisa atrevida mientras acentuaba las curvas en su pecho-Lo siento cariño, a no ser que tengas un auto-lanzo un guiño hacia el silencioso desconocido que estaba a menos de dos metros lejos de ellos.

Siguió caminando en un silencio sepulcral, el joven de barba enojado por lo cercano del desconocido en especial hacia su amiga reacciono de manera violenta y empujo por el pecho al extraño

-¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Piérdete! ¡A no ser que tengas un auto!-aulló con enfado

De repente sintió un dolor agudo y cálido en el cuello, pudo sentir un liquido caliente caer por su pecho hasta su tórax, cuando el dolor agudo desapareció, pudo sentir otro dolor mas fuerte reemplazándolo, intento gritar, pero solo salía un gorgoteo húmedo, sus piernas temblaron al momento de perder las energías, sentía su cuerpo pesado y una sensación de ardor en sus ojos, finalmente cayo provocando un golpe seco, finalmente sintiendo su cara chocar contra el suelo, todo lo que pudo ver fue pura oscuridad

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-grito el otro joven al ver el cuerpo de su amigo con dos profundos cortes en la parte delantera y el lado derecho, la sangre escurría formando un pequeño charco debajo de el

La mujer en cambio estaba estática, cada musculo de su cuerpo se congelo mientras en su mente intentaba desesperadamente procesar lo ocurrido, lagrimas salieron como torrentes antes de lanzar un agudo y fuerte grito

-¡Corre!-

No fue necesario repetirlo, el joven de cabello pelad agarro el brazo de la mujer y tiro de ella como si quisiese arrancárselo mientras corrían.

Solo corrieron por las calles, entre los callejones y casas, corrieron con la esperanza de no ser alcanzados, corrieron tantos que el pecho les dolía y quemaba, pero aun siguieron corriendo otras tres cuadras hasta que finalmente el dolor en las piernas de la chica fueron más fuertes que ella, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Si esto fuese una película, el chico insistiría a la chica y la levantaría para seguir corriendo.

-¡Espera!-grito la joven mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer en una esquina dos cuadras mas adelante-¡No te vayas!-

Sus lagrimas salieron con una mezcla de miedo, frustración y rabia, sus piernas aun temblaban, intento pedir ayuda pero rápidamente su boca fue tapada con fuerza, intento soltarse como pudo, sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, el dolor a cada minuto se intensificaba y se extendía desde su frente hasta su nuca, un liquido caliente bajo por su rostro y cuello, su mirada se torno rojo unos segundos antes de que finalmente el mundo se volviera totalmente oscuro.

-Mierda-se forzó a sí mismo a respirar, su pecho y piernas quemaban demasiado, en este momentos era un manojo de nervios, por pura casualidad recordó donde dejo el auto, rápidamente cruzo las calles desoladas de la ciudad, encontró su auto a dos cuadras del bar de donde salieron, encontró su auto, un Suzuki de color amarillo, cerca de un centro comercial-¡Si!-lanzo un grito jovial de victoria, se apoyo en la puerta del auto y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco las llaves, pero sus manos aun temblaban por el nerviosismo que sentía-mierda-gruño cuando sus llaves inevitablemente cayeron al suelo, rápidamente lo levanto y lo uso para abrir el auto

Apenas se sentó en el asiento del conductor arranco el motor del auto pero antes de avanzar, sintió los filosos cristales al momento que una mano salió de las sombras para golpear la ventana del auto, con una fuerza distinguible agarro al último joven que quedaba el pie del cuello, entre gritos, pataleo, sacudidas y suplicas lo llevo a las profundidades de un destino oscuro y fúnebre

-¡No! ¡Por favor!-grito en el suelo extendiendo su brazo intentando parar aquel ataque fatal con la sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca.

Aquella figura alzo imponente su cuchilla la cual relucía con un brillo carmesí que resaltaba en la oscuridad, lo bajo tan rápido que aquel joven nunca pudo ver el momento cuando la cuchilla entro en su pecho, lo último que sintió antes de desfallecer fue como algo corría libre en su pecho, un liquido espeso que evitaba que respirase acompañado de un profundos y filoso dolor, entre jadeo y gorgoteos murió dos minutos después

La figura retiro de un jalón el cuchillo del cuerpo de su tercera víctima, limpio el filo del arma con su remera grisácea y la guardo en el bolso de su gran chaqueta color beige, por primera vez en toda la noche intento hablar pero todo lo que pudo salir fue un quejido acompañados de unos gruñidos, como si algo no estuviese bien, finalmente acerco su boca al cuello y lo mordió, lo mordió tan fuerte que sangre empezó a escurrir por su boca, con un jalón pudo sacar un pedazo entero de su cuello revelando las paredes y hueso del cuello, luego de masticar fuertemente como si se tratase de la comida más sabrosa que haya probado en meses, luego de estar por unos momentos, lo trago con un sonido desagradable, finalmente, se levanto y cargo a aquel cadáver para perderse entre las sombras de aquella trágica noche


	4. Chapter 4

**Sofocado**

No tenía nada más que hacer que esperar.

Lincoln estaba esperando en un asiento, esperaba una respuesta, un instrucción o cualquier cosa que le diga dónde estaba o si ya venían a buscarlo.

Estuvo hace desde hace un rato, a un lado suyo estaba la puerta que conducía a la oficina de la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Sus preguntas fueron varias pero simples, desde de que ciudad era, cuál era su apellido, el nombre y número de teléfono de sus padres, la dirección de su casa, datos de los demás familiares, etc.

Solo quería volver a casa, esperaba que esta tonta llamada de atención haga que estén más atento con él.

¿Por qué se tardaban tanto?, entendía que todos allí estén un poco ocupados para atender una llamada de un niño perdido, pero por lo menos tenían que decirle si sus padres ya estaban enterados de su paradero, no paraba de clavar la mirada no solo a la puerta sino a cada policía y persona que entraba y salía, aunque ninguno le prestó atención, más bien trataban de ignorarlo.

-No soy su problema supongo-

Aunque era su deber y trabajo, como toda persona prefería dejar el trabajo a otra persona, bueno, realmente no necesitaba de más ayuda pero pensaba que el hecho de que haya un niño perdido en la estación por lo menos llamaría un poco la atención.

Sintió una sensación inquietante en su espalda, era un cosquilleo repentino y rápido.

Cuando volteo se encontró con dos ojos verdes.

Dio un respingón notando la cercanía de una cara desconocida.

Era una niña pequeña, de ojos verdes y un vestido blanco, con un rostro inexpresivo y frio mirando fijamente a Lincoln.

No pudo evitar relacionarla con Lucy, desde su pequeña estatura, que se viera de unos ocho años hasta lo inexpresivo en su mirada.

-Em….¿hola?-tenerla tan cerca daba una ligera sensación de incomodidad, no la había sentido acercarse

La expresión en la niña cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa y un exagerado saludo con la mano.

Hasta aquí terminaba la comparación con su hermana, francamente lo prefería así.

-¡Hola!-saludo con voz chillona y femenina a Lincoln le dio gracia aquello-¿Qué haces aquí?-miro al albino con curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque estoy lejos de mi familia-aquella última palabra costo salir, como si fuese una blasfemia, pero siguió-y no sé donde estoy, por eso estoy aquí ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?-

-¡Yo estoy esperando a que mi papi y mami vengan a buscarme!-Lincoln miro con dulzura a la pequeña niña frente a él, simplemente le parecía adorable-pero ya se están tardando mucho y estoy aburrida-dijo mirando el suelo, pero de manera brusca y rápida volvió la atención de Lincoln-¡¿Quieres jugar las escondida conmigo?!-propuso con un brillo de felicidad bailando en sus ojos.

Lincoln se quedo pensando unos segundos, si se iba a lo mejor tendría una reprimenda por escapar de la vista de los policías, con eso en mente iba a rechazar la propuesta de la pequeña frente a él, pero solo basto una mirada a su rostro iluminado de esperanza para saber que él no podría rechazar.

-Está bien-

La niña no perdió tiempo, con una amplia sonrisa agarro a Lincoln de la muñeca y lo jalo por todo el pasillo, pudo notar como la mirada de las personas dentro del lugar lo observaban como si le faltase un tornillo.

Y por lo que paso anoche estaba seguro que el manicomio era su última parada.

Ahora que se veía a sí mismo siendo chantajeado por una niña desconocida con solo una mirada a riesgo de recibir un sermón grande de un grupo de desconocidos notaba porque sus hermanas lo trataban así.

Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón tan agudo que por un momento las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos cuando pensó en lo patético que era, de pronto ya no sintió que se moviera en lo absoluto

-¿Estás bien?-

Se limpio con el dorso de sus manos, la miro con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos rojos e hinchados y las fosas nasales abiertas.

Pero como pudo sonrió.

-¡C-Claro!-se forzó a decir.

-Está bien-aun con duda la niña pequeña lo guio hasta una puerta que tenia escrita la palabra " _mantenimiento_ " con letras negras en el.

-Muy bien, primero tu contaras hasta el diez, luego me buscaras si no lo logras en cinco minutos entonces yo gano-

Se sintió extremadamente tonto al verse jugar un juego tan infantil como las escondidas, pero ya le habría dicho que si, él creía firmemente que un hombre no se retractaba de lo que decía o prometía.

Con resignación y un estado más deprimente que antes, cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, tuvo que usar toda su atención en contar los números para alejar la imagen de su familia.

Solo deseaba terminar con esto rápido y pensar en una manera de explicar todo lo sucedido, además de una forma de no sentirse tan miserable a diario, tal vez pasar más tiempo en la casa de Clyde con la excusa de que necesitaba un respiro de estar tan sofocado entre tanta gente en un espacio reducido, luego de ya haber mentido lo suficiente para que la pareja de adultos sospechase y tendría que encontrar un parque en el cual sus hermanas no acostumbraban visitar y donde podía estar sentado en una banca solitaria o pasando el tiempo hasta que sea de noche e irremediablemente tenga que volver a casa.

Se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta que tal vez no lo dejen salir sin vigilancia, carajo, de seguro lo mantendría bajo llave mientras replicaban del porque no era más como sus hermanas, cuando vuelva tendría que estar preparado por una reprimenda y la mirada de sus hermanas diciendo lo patético que era.

-¡Listo!-estaba seguro que estuvo casi un minuto en la misma posición como todo un tonto.

Todo era diferente.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo ver casi nada, no se había dado cuenta pero el ruido del vaivén de pisadas que había escuchado se había detenido, las personas dentro del edificio se esfumaron como si no hubiesen existido, dejando un oscuro y sucio lugar atrás.

Lincoln vio cada sombra que el pasillo pudo ofrecer, todo levemente iluminado por la luz de los focos, algunos totalmente apagados otros se resistían a apagarse en titileos simultáneos.

-¿Hola?-intento llamar a alguien, cualquier persona que estuviese en el edificio, no podían simplemente desaparecer de un momento a otro,

Pero nadie contesto, todo estaba envuelto en un total silencio, uno que ponía nervioso a Lincoln, como si fuese una advertencia a la calamidad, el recuerdo de un sueño que quiso olvidar llego a su cabeza.

-Solo era un sueño-murmuro.

Tal vez esto también era todo un tonto sueño y se quedo dormido en la silla a un lado de la oficina de la mujer, deseaba despertar antes de que alguien más note lo ridículo que era o cualquier raro en el edificio haga lo que se le antoje a el.

-¡Auch!-lloriqueo cuando en un vano intento de despertar pellizco una parte de piel en su brazo, no sabía porque creía que funcionaria pero era lo único que pensó que podría funcionar.

Lo único que logro fue verse aun más tonto acompañado de un dolor en su brazo.

Esperar no era una opción, todo lo que tocaba era salir afuera, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez al final solo era su imaginación de nuevo y era un simple apagón que sufrió el edificio, así que a paso lento empezó a caminar por los desolados pasillos en busca de cualquier indicio de vida.

Antes el silencio era una amiga deseada por el peliblanco, en un lugar donde el ruido se dispersaba y viaja desde y a cada habitación, un momento de silencio era un momento extraño, pues era escaso y deseado.

Pero no este tipo de silencio.

Era un silencio agresivo, con el aire pesado y el camino confuso, siguió adelante, una sensación de lo empezó a invadir, era como si no debiera estar ahí, intento abrir varias puertas que estaban en su camino pero simplemente ninguna podía abrirse, aunque estirase el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas, hasta intentar sacarla de su lugar la maldita puerta simplemente se negaba a abrir, luego de la tercera puerta cerrada decidió que intentar con las otras era igual de inútil.

Daba largos y forzadas exhalaciones cada vez más frecuentes, el aire pesado lo empezaba a poner nervioso, era como si el oxigeno se rehusara entrar en sus pulmones, el ambiente era totalmente extraño.

Quería irse.

Quería irse y estar en la seguridad de su familia, había sido un tonto al intentar huir de su familia.

Ahora estaba lejos, en quien sabe dónde, con el temor creciente de volver a ver a aquella mujer que lo había engañado.

Le habían dicho mil veces que no hable con extraños, pero él como todo un tonto tuvo que desobedecer, el hecho de que estuvo en un momento de debilidad fue aprovechado abruptamente por la mujer que ni siquiera podía reconocer, estaba tan nervioso que su mente se quedo en blanco en ese momento cuando aquella mano lo agarro sin oportunidad de defenderse, había tratado de forcejear con una persona adulta muy fuerte para él, luego de eso todo paso rápido que apenas podía recordar lo esencial, la mujer rubia le había prometido contactar con su familia lo más pronto posible y encontrar a los responsables, pero primero tenía que contactar a su familia o a algún policía de la ciudad.

Deseaba tanto no haber desobedecido y haberse quedado pegado a aquella silla hasta que le dijeran que su familia había llegado.

Realmente nunca le dijeron donde estaba, ojala que estuviese cerca de Royal Woods, irónicamente en estos momentos no quería hacer más que descansar.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho, miro hacia atrás con un temor inexplicable corriendo su cuerpo, intento hablar hasta que de repente sintió algo jalarlo con fuerza en el sentido contrario del corredor.

-¡Vámonos!-

Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, Lincoln se encontró corriendo por el pasillo con fuerza, siendo arrastrado por una mano más pequeña que él rodeaba su muñeca en su totalidad, huyendo de algo desconocido y siendo arrastrado por una niña que había conocido hace menos de una hora en un lugar extraño, contra todo sentido común y lógica eso le pareció razonable.

Corrieron por todo el pasillo, pasando por muchas puertas, oficinas y habitaciones, cuando creyó que se detendría para tomar aire, repentinamente fue empujado hasta una habitación que la niña había logrado abrirla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto intentando salir.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-sujeto firmemente la mano de Lincoln deteniéndolo antes que llegue al picaporte.

Lincoln intento soltarse sin éxito, se sentía frustrado que una niña menor que el pudiese tener tanta fuerza, por un momento pensó que debería de estar acostumbrado y eso profundizo la frustración que ya sentía en su interior.

-Tienes que creerme-dijo despacio, como si fuese un secreto que nadie más debería enterarse-debemos escondernos-

-¿Por qué?-intento entreabrir la puerta para ver de qué o quién estaba huyendo.

Pero no vio nada, solo un desolado pasillo sin rastros de vida.

-Porque o sino alguien malo vendrá-

-¿Alguien malo?-el pánico empezó a crecer en su pecho como una pequeña llama en el tumulto de madera antes de convertirse en todo un incendio sofocante de miedo y pavor-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé-

Lincoln miro con una ceja levantada a la niña, ella le devolvió la mirada en una mueca inexpresiva desde una esquina del cuarto de mantenimiento a un lado de las escobas y los productos de limpieza

-¿Cómo es?-

-No se-repitió

En este punto Lincoln no podía verse a sí mismo más estúpido y patético, cuando estaba corriendo pudo sentir un pulso peligroso recorriéndolo desde su espina dorsal hasta su nuca enviando señales de advertencia y había seguido a la pequeña como todo un idiota corriendo a través del edificio por lo que bien podría ser la imaginación activa de una niña adicta al azúcar y las películas de terror.

-Entonces ¿Por qué corremos?-dijo, aunque lo que en verdad quería decir era " _¿Por qué me arrastraste por el edificio como si estuviese hecho de oro_?"

-Porque tenía miedo-apoyo su pecho contra las rodillas y las envolvió con su brazo para tratar de calmar su inquietud.

-Pero ¿De qué?-

-No se-

La cara de Lincoln se volvió roja de la frustración que sentía, oficialmente era la niña más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida, más extraña que Lucy o que la niña gótica a la que precisamente su hermana igual de gótica había tratado que conociera.

Como siempre y en cada uno de sus planes metió la pata al fondo.

-¡Muy bien se acabo!-grito exasperado, en un ágil y furioso movimiento agarro el pomo de la puerta con firmeza.

-¡No lo hagas!-lo volvió a agarrar con firmeza

-¡Suéltame!-gruño.

El ruido dentro del cuarto de mantenimiento murió con un ruido débil pero constante.

Lincoln acerco su oreja a la puerta de madera marrón oscura para poder escuchar del otro lado.

Un respiro.

-¿Hola?-podía ser cualquier cosa, una persona perdida igual que ellos, un funcionario del lugar que pasaba por ahí o incluso el mismo policía que lo había traído en su patrulla

Un fuerte golpe del otro lado alerto todo sus sentidos, de nuevo el sentimiento de pánico se apodero de su ser mandando mensajes a su cerebro de correr a una esquina y refugiarse.

Pero todo lo que pudo hacer era alejarse hasta una esquina a un lado de la niña que hasta hace unos segundos pensó que era rara y molesta.

El sentimiento sofocante que tenía se había incrementado, su cuerpo se tenso tanto que su pecho ya no recibía aire y su mente se quedo en blanco, lagrimas salieron en forma de gotas llenas de desesperación y temor marcharon por sus mejillas mientras el picaporte giraba.

Cerro sus ojos por pura fuerza de instinto, al escuchar la puerta abrirse con un suave chirrido de las viejas y oxidadas bisagras.

Luego hubo silencio.

Por un segundo pensó que solo era una persona, que el peligro estaba en su imaginación el ruido volvió.

Eran pisadas suaves, pero cercanas, y se escuchaban más cerca de el hasta que finalmente pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más frente suyo.

Sintió los pelos de todo su cuerpo ponerse de punta, un frio recorrer su espina dorsal y el sudor cayendo desde su frente, algo en lo profundo de su mente le decía que corriera pero simplemente no podía.

- **Li** -

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-lanzo un grito al escuchar de improviso una voz que sonaba profunda y grotesca

El oficial Walker retrocedió por instinto no sin antes tensarse bastante por el agudo y fuerte grito que el albino había lanzado

-Dios mío Lincoln soy yo-dijo con la mano en el pecho donde podía sentir su propio corazón golpear las paredes de su pecho.

Lincoln abrió y cerró sus ojos continuamente un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo ver la cara del oficial, tuvo la oportunidad de sacar todo el aire reprimido que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

Detrás de un irritado oficial Walker se podía ver la luz filtrarse por las ventanas mostrando un corredor con los colores vivos lleno de gente, algunos de ellos mostraban atención a Lincoln unos instantes para luego volver a sus propios asuntos

-¿Me podrías decir que estabas haciendo dentro del cuarto de mantenimiento?-

-Yo-se quedo en blanco unos momentos antes que finalmente su mente pudo procesar lo sucedido-Yo estaba hablando con una niña, de repente ella me arrastro hasta el cuarto y todo estaba oscuro y luego escuche algo raro y-

-Wow, más despacio niño, ¿Qué niña?-pregunto lo único que pudo entender con claridad

Lincoln miro a su alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron las lisas paredes del lugar

-Había una niña aquí-murmuro mirando a todos lados incluso detrás del oficial

-Eres el único niño que vi aquí-

Lincoln no dijo nada, hablar más solo lo haría ver más ridículo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun estaba inquieto, el oficial hizo amago de seguirlo, Lincoln obedeció en silencio, tratando de pensar qué diablos había pasado.

De verdad quería regresar a casa.

* * *

-¿Tienes algo?-

Megan alzo la vista de la pantalla de su computadora con una mirada inexpresiva que iba dirigida al detective

-¿Sobre?-

-El niño-contesto impaciente-¿Tienes algo sobre su caso o-

-Estuvo aquí hace solo media Gus-volvio la vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a teclear con la misma rapidez con la que un mecánico tenia al momento de arreglar un auto

-Pensé que con esa nueva base de información que tienen ahora podrían conseguir la información de cualquiera en un minuto-

-Estás hablando como un viejo amargado Charlie-lanzo una risa descarada por su comentario-No es tan fácil como parece-

-¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?-gruño irritado

-No mucho-contesto, el detective lanzo un suspiro cansado-pero por lo que puedo deducir fue víctima de un intento de secuestro-

-¿Quiénes son los implicados?-

-No lo sé, dijo que era de noche y no pudo ver al según implicado-se tomo el tiempo de saborear el café semi-frio que había comprado esa mañana-pero uno de ellos es una mujer-

Charlie se empezaba a frustrar, nada bueno salía cuando un niño era secuestrado, mucho menos si la familia no tenía dinero o los perpetradores no buscaban sacar dinero a la familia, con los años supo que era más beneficioso secuestrar a un niño sin familia donde podían ganar dinero sin llamar la atención de nadie, porque sin nadie quien se preocupe por ese niño dificultaba mucho el rastreo y búsqueda del infante, era una forma nefasta y lucrativo, en especial si eran venta de órganos, o peor.

-Lo que no entiendo es algo-dijo sacando a Charlie de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El intento de secuestro pasó en una zona muy alejada de aquí-

-¿Lejos? ¿No teníamos jurisdicción en cada zona de la ciudad?-

-Ese es el caso-Charlie alzo una ceja confuso-Eso sucedió en Royal Woods, Michigan-

-¡¿Michigan?!-eso de verdad que era lejos-¿Qué hace un chico de Michigan en California?-

-No lo sé, tal vez intentaron sacarlo del país-

Era extraño, ningún criminal se arriesgaría tanto por solo un niño, eso solo significaba que habían más en algún lugar, Megan miró esperando alguna idea.

-Pero Jack me dijo que lo encontró en un parque cerca de la estación-

Charlie estaba saliendo de la estación cuando de repente Jack había saltado encima del auto como si fuese un lunático en plena carretera, cuando vio al niño al asiento de atrás lo único que dijo es que parecía estar herido, nunca lo diría pero el oficio de policía le venía como anillo al dedo a Jack, era uno de los pocos que parecía preocuparse por las personas a su alrededor, otros hubiesen pensando que simplemente era un niño de la calle, lo peor vino cuando la recepcionista del hospital más cercano pensó lo mismo, no valía la pena para ellos desperdiciar equipo médico en alguien que simplemente no podía pagarlo, antes que sacara su placa de policía y amenazarla con hacer que la despidieran por negligencia médica Jack tiro de su brazo y fueron rápidamente a su casa.

-Muy bien gracias-

-No hay de que, si descubro algo mas te llamare-

Con eso dicho el detective Charlie se despidió al ver su hora de trabajo finalizado.

Tenía mucho que pensar al volver a casa, luego de un baño y una cena de su esposa


	5. Chapter 5

**Inquietante **

-Bien, aquí estamos-

Lincoln se sentó en esa vieja banca en el parque, hecho casi entero de madera simple con una cubierta de pintura aun más simple y barata, una de las patas estaba podrida y comida levemente por las termitas, el verde bosque frondoso

-¿Reconoces algo de esto? -

El oficial Walker había decidido sacarlo al parque, justamente el lugar donde lo encontró, un oficial capacitado como él preguntó ¿Cómo nadie lo vio? En plena calle al medio día, a la vista de todos, pero fue ignorado con una frialdad con la gente vivía su día a día ignorando los problemas de los demás y concentrándose completamente el suyo propio, de igual forma ignorando los detalles o molestias de los demás, porque así había sido creado el ser humano desde que existieron.

Lincoln se quedo tieso en su lugar, los eventos pasados atravesaron su cabeza como una cinta de video, pero con las escenas cortas y cambios de las escenas repentinos, las imágenes se hicieron demasiado falsas como para que en verdad le pasaron, era tan surrealista, pero cuando pensaba que no era más que la pura verdad, su estomago se movía como si tuviera un tornado, removiendo y reordenando sus tripas.

El oficial dijo que lo había encontrado aquí, que no tenía más basura que la suya, que era el último problema y que no se podía usar en la vida útil de la basura. el ambiente lograba despejar su mente

Se tomo el tiempo y las molestias de sentir el aire chocó suavemente con la piel, los rayos de sol abrigándolo, la sensación que tenía al pisar el césped y la tierra, era como cualquier otro día de campo si no era porque no teníamos ni la menor idea de donde estaba

Bueno, si lo sabía, estaba en California, el detective de cables casi tan blancos como el suyo dijo al momento de subirse al auto que literalmente estaba del otro lado del país, no importaba que pudiese estar en Michigan, nada explicaba cómo había aparecido en ese lado del país en una noche y dejado en el parque donde estaba.

Un sentimiento nostálgico rompió sus pensamientos al ver un grupo de niños jugando al fútbol, riendo como si nada en el mundo estuviese mal y todo el mundo se quedara en ese pequeño parque y las personas más importantes estuviesen en su lado jugando con ellos y esperándolos en casa, con sonrisas impresas en sus caras, no pudo evitar recordar a Clyde.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Tal vez en este punto estuviese muriendo en un ataque de crisis que nunca hubiera sido tan bueno como el otro, el ataque fuera de sí que toda la información que podía contenerse, casi que fijase, en ese momento en el que nunca saliera de donde estaba al pensar en la oleada de gritos de indignación y reclamos que reciben por parte de su familia por un niño demasiado viejo para su edad.

Suspiro cansinamente sintiendo como el dolor volvía a su cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en la noche de ayer el dolor volvía como un amigo de hace muchos años.

El timbre de un celular lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, es de la estación-saco un celular rojo de su bolsillo derecho y se alejo unos pasos poniéndolo en su oreja.

Lincoln vio esto como una oportunidad para mirar aun mas a su alrededor, se levanto de la banca y camino, solo camino, tratando de alejarse de las personas, los ruidos que hace segundos atrás eran agradables, se volvieron lo contrario cuanto más se intensificaba, era como si todo el lugar estuviese apartado de las tragedias que el mundo tenía para ofrecerles, como un pequeño trozo de tierra libre de mal, se dio cuenta de que era hipócrita de su parte molestarse por eso, considerando que hace no más de unas semanas el hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Siento su cuerpo ser sacudido inesperadamente, alguien había chocado bruscamente con él, pudo escuchar como cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo rápidamente, ofreciendo su mano como apoyo-no estaba mirando-mentalmente esperaba que no fuese violento, esperaba que el oficial

El niño que estaba en el suelo, acepto el gesto, levantándose con un estirón en conjunto con Lincoln

-Gracias-cuando abrió la boca, Lincoln pudo notar la falta de dos dientes de la parte supeior—ironicamente constrataba la falta de ellos con lo sobresaliente que eran sus propios dientes—agarro de nuevo la mano de Lincoln en un gesto fluido y rápido-Yo soy Teodoro, pero todos me llaman Teddy-dijo el niño.

Tenía el cabello de un color marrón oscurecido, con ojos verdes una camisa celeste y uno que otro raspón en la mejilla –esperaba que sea una herida vieja—y otro en el mentón

Lincoln se sintió incomodo, nada mas por mero instinto de cortesía devolvió el saludo y se presento.

-Soy Lincoln-

Luego de eso, Lincoln por alguna extraña razón no se despego de él, cuando tenía toda la intención de volver a su asiento y esperar al oficial que de seguro estaría aun más molesto por no obedecerlo y quedarse en esa estúpida banca en el parque, en vez de estar fingiendo jugar con un niño que no conocía y que francamente no esperaba volver a ver porque de nuevo estaría en el otro lado del país concentrándose más en cómo lograr que su familia lo tome en cuenta, por el momento fingiría divertirse, pero no pudo negar que pudo olvidarse de donde estaba por unos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?-

Lincoln y Teddy estaban sentados en los columpios cuando repentinamente el albino se detuvo, le costó un par de vueltas al niño para notar que su nuevo compañero de juegos

-Si-afirmo, sin mirarlo directamente, estaba pensando seriamente lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Dónde vives?-la pregunta salió tan repentina que a Lincoln le tomo unos segundos más de lo que estaba orgulloso en contestar.

-Lejos-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Demasiado-no tenía el valor para decirle que tal vez nunca puedan llegar a ser mejores amigos de toda la vida, principalmente por los problemas de distancia que tenían en ese momento, le recordaba un poco a Clyde y de verdad no quería herir sus sentimientos, se había preguntado ¿Por qué lo invito a jugar con el?, tal vez se veía mucho mas melancólico o perdido de lo que pensaba.

Pero el chico seguía insistiendo tanto que Lincoln se estaba exasperando, milagrosamente una voz en la distancia se escucho con claridad:

-¡Teddy!-desde la lejanía se podía ver a una mujer, con el cabello lacio y marrón igual que el jovencito-¡Ven rápido!, ¡Tenemos que irnos antes que sea tarde!-dictamino, con una voz autoritaria pero amorosa, como solo una madre podía tener al ver a su vástago.

Cuando lo vio en la lejanía, jugando animadamente con otro niño no pudo evitar sonreír-notando primeramente el llamativo color de cabello del niño que nunca antes había visto en su vida-no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando entendió que lo había perdido de vista demasiado tiempo, antes de concentrarse enteramente en su hijo, su atención fue dirigida a su celular, luego de muchas conversaciones con sus amigas y un mensaje de su esposo que vendría a casa para el almuerzo, cuando levanto la cabeza, su corazón prácticamente salto de su garganta cuando no lo vio jugando con su pelota en un arco, sus ojos se abrieron, su respiración se contuvo, prácticamente sudaba miedo y pánico mientras lo buscaba con la mirada por todo el parque.

Se permitió exhalar sus preocupaciones cuando lo vio con otro chico, eso mas el hecho de que había un policía mirando en la dirección de su hijo de vez en cuando –rezando internamente que sea solo porque el niño albino era su hijo—

Dejo que su hijo jugara un poco mas con el niño, que se veía inquieto, tal vez era tímido con los extraños, no fue hasta que vio como el astro rey bajaba hasta empezar a ocultar al otro lado del mundo iluminando todo el lugar de un color naranja casi amarrillo.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-respondió con un gesto de su mano-ya me tengo que ir-su tono animado cambio a uno triste-¿Volverás mañana?-sus ojos se iluminaron clavándose en Lincoln

Suspiro cansado, lo único que quería era volver a dormir, pero de nuevo, no podía ser descortés.

-Seguro-mintió, esperaba que para mañana ya estuviese de camino a Royal Wood, también deseando que el viaje sea en avión, porque no creía aguantar lo que serian varios días de viaje en auto, pero tal vez estaba soñando demasiado, tal vez su familia misma venga desde Michigan hasta donde estaba.

Su estomago de nuevo se retorció en una sensación desagradable, Lincoln aun se arrepentía de haber causado tantos problemas, por lo menos había llamado la atención de sus padres.

El oficial se acerco a Lincoln, desde hace unos momentos que había terminado de hablar con la otra persona a un lado de la línea, pero al ver a Lincoln interactuar con otro niño decidió no interrumpir, pensó que un momento de distracción era lo que necesitaba, así que se sentó en el lugar donde Lincoln estuvo hace una hora, callado, como un vigilante silencioso, sin despegar la vista de los infantes más que unos minutos para contestar un mensaje ocasional de su compañero, hasta que finalmente se acerco cuando el niño se alejo de Lincoln por el llamado de su madre.

Y después de eso, solo restaba llevarse a Lincoln.

* * *

El joven albino entro apresuradamente en el hogar, de camino a nadie dijo nada, a parte de las preguntas del oficial, Lincoln prácticamente se olvido de porque fue que llegaron en ese parque en primer lugar, todo lo que quería era dormir, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nada, pero su estomago empezó a gruñir debido a la falta de alimento en su estomago

-Cierto-llamo la atención el oficial-aun no has comido nada en todo el día, preparare algo rápido-y finalmente entro a la cocina, con Lincoln detrás suya bajo la promesa de alimentos.

Cuando estuvo en la casa, no se tomo el tiempo de observar el lugar, ni la entrada con una pequeña terraza encima de la puerta, ni el césped más largo de lo que debería, ni el color negruzco de la casa, si Lucy la viera desearía poder vivir, al menos hasta que viera el interior, que no era más excéntrico que cualquier otra casa, aparte de la falta de fotos, ni de la presencia de otras personas, pensaba que desde que llego no había sido más que una molestia, tener que cuidar a un niño desconocido cuando tenía en mente algún caso mucho más importante que un niño que fue secuestrado por una idea estúpida debe de ser realmente frustrante.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, era rectangular de madera la cual estaba cubierta por una manta de color blanco, el piso de la cocina estaba adornada con losas blancas, varios electrodomésticos y varios muebles donde recordaba a su madre poner los ingredientes para las comidas y una heladera, el oficial saco de su heladera dos fetas, una de jamón y otro de queso, los puso a un lado de los panes y de la mayonesa comenzando a elaborar lo único que Lincoln se imaginaba que podía hacer.

-Veo que hiciste un amigo en el parque-dialogo mientras sacaba el queso del hule.

-Algo así-la verdad esperaba no volver a verlo

-Conozco a su padre-corto el pan tan fino como pudo-Su hijo es bueno, hiperactivo y despistado, pero bueno-unto con el cuchillo los restos de mayonesa que tenía en los lados sin filo.

Lincoln estaba más concentrado en ese sándwich que en lo dicho por el oficial, su boca rápidamente se lleno con saliva y la insistencia en su estomago prácticamente lo estaba matando, no era su favorito, pero no había comido nada más que agua desde ayer, podía sentir como el interior de su estomago se achicaba y retorcía con fuerza.

-Y listo-entrego la cena en un plato.

Lincoln fue más rápido devorando la comida en lo que un puma seria saltando encima de un ciervo indefenso, solo faltaba que mordiese el plato de vidrio en el que fue servido.

Solo paro cuando escucho dos rítmicos _pam pam,_ desde la sala donde habían entrado, automáticamente con un _Yo abro_ se levanto de la silla, para cuando vio a un hombre con camisa negra y shorts caqui se acordó con vergüenza que no estaba en su propia casa.

El hombre no dijo nada unos segundos, esperaba que detrás de la puerta estuviese su vecino Jack Walker, no un niño, pero sin ningún conveniente puso su mejor sonrisa y dijo-Hola pequeño-hablo con suavidad-¿Esta el Sr. Walker?-

Antes que pudiera contestar, el adulto de la casa se levanto de la mesa con un sándwich a medio preparar de la mesa, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta saludando a su vecino ya entrado en los cuarenta.

-Hola Sr. Miltons-saludo con un gesto de su mano-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Quisiera pedirle prestado su podadora-

El oficial asintió, no tenia problema en prestarle a su amigable vecino, se fue a su garaje dejando solo a Lincoln con el Sr. Benjamín Miltons.

Ninguno dijo nada en los próximos incómodos momentos, Lincoln se limito a observar al hombre sin decir nada, simplemente seguían observándose mutuamente, hasta que el hombre detrás del marco de la puerta decidió romper el silencio.

-Tu uh, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Quién eres?-

-No soy nada del Sr. Walker solo soy…..un niño-era la mejor explicación que Lincoln podía dar en ese momento

-Oh entiendo, Pues bienvenido a Green jovencito, Soy El Sr. Miltons, pero puedes llamarme Buck Miltons, vivo en la casa de al lado-

A primera vista le recordaba un poco Ned Flanders sin su bigote y sin anteojos, internamente se rio un poco-Soy Lincoln, Sr. Buck-dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por el vecino

Luego de otros momentos después, Jack Walker entro por una puerta que conectaba la cocina con el garaje y deposito en sus manos el aparato que había solicitado, salió de la entrada con un _gracias_ , se fue directo hacia la casa que estaba a un lado de la de Walker

-Es un buen vecino-dijo cerrando la puerta, que emitió un suave _bram-_ Cuando me mude aquí él fue el primero en darme la bienvenida a la ciudad-

Lincoln seguía sin decir nada, aquel vecino era completamente distinto al que tenía en casa, no era exactamente viejo, tal vez entrando a sus cuarenta, con una paciencia mucho más amplia de la que aquel viejo hombre tenía, mientras más contaba sobre él, mas le recordaba a los Yates, pero sin la irritante necesidad de ser autónomos o hacerse ver superiores, recordaba que cuando llegaron al momento de presentarse su padre le había costado un poco presentarlo ante sus nuevos vecinos, sabía muy bien que era por el hecho de que no resaltaba en ningún ámbito, sus padres muy pronto empezaron una guerra para demostrar que su familia también podían resaltar igual que ellos, pero rápidamente se rindió ante eso cuando el cansancio y las quejas habían aumentado, recordaba a su padre gruñir cada vez que oía a otro vecinos halagar a los Yates, tiempo después Lincoln también se había empezado a irritar con los constantes comentarios.

Lo único que tal vez podría reprocharles a aquella familia aparte de su obsesión por verse mejor que los otros eran aquellas sonrisas que siempre le dieron incomodidad.

-¿Y cuando volveré a Michigan?-pregunto, aunque la pregunta verdadera era cuando vería de nuevo a su familia.

-Veras Lincoln-su tono de voz cambio a uno vacilante-La cosa es que….no hemos podido contactar con nadie-

-¿Qué?-sintió su pecho oprimirse, ¿Qué pasaría con él en ese punto? El oficial no podía cuidarlo siempre, tarde o temprano terminaría hartándose o cansándose de cuidar a un niño

-Tranquilo-palmeo su espalda suavemente-seguiremos intentando contactar con tus padres o los policías de Michigan, mientras tanto vas a quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes, es el cuarto donde estuviste esta mañana-

Lincoln asintió, retirándose cuando sintió sus energías al fin acabarse, con los ojos picándole y sus sentidos entorpecidos por los sentimientos abrumadores, dejando a un pensativo oficial, finalmente este decidió hacer un par de llamadas a sus superiores.

* * *

Esperar.

Era lo único que le ordenaron, sentado en el suelo liso, esperaba con la espalda curvada y la mirada clavada en el asfalto, lo único que podía sentir era un frío tan profundo como para congelar sus músculos, pero ya con años sintiendo lo mismo, las molestias se empequeñecían con el tiempo hasta que el frío dejo de ser un problema menor, el olor oxidado y putrefacto que impregnaba el aire intoxicándolo con un hediondo olor, detrás suyo estuvo el cuerpo de alguien, realmente no lo conocía, solo vio una oportunidad de encajar su arma en el pecho, pudo verlo, bajo el manto nocturno, no era más que un simple vago, con la camisa y los zapatos sucios, los dientes negruzcos y vello facial y el cabello tan largo que llegaba por encima de sus hombros, el olor era tan agrio y asqueroso, desde mucho antes de que su cuchillo entrase hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, solo que no sabía si el olor era de aquel hombre sin hogar o era el suyo propio, por eso la urgencia de matarlo, fue sumamente fácil, lo encontró durmiendo encima de un pedazo de lana sucio y cubierto por una manta grisácea, totalmente sucio, literalmente le hizo un favor al acabar su sufrimiento, el no soportaría la sensación de vivir hasta la muerte en la inmundicia, con la impotencia de no poder cambiar su vida, muriendo de hambre cada puto día y luchando todo lo que podía por unas mugrientas sobras de comida, de todas formas nadie lo lloraría, por lo menos no vio a ningún niño o otra persona a su lado, pensar que estaba solo era natural.

Miro con ironía el trozo de carne que había cortado de aquel hombre, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que comía la carne de sus victimas podía sentirse más vivo, el frío desaparecía, el olor hediondo que salía de sus poros también se iba, los dolor en su cuerpo paraban cuando la carne pasaba por su garganta, el sabor con cada masticar curiosamente era insípido, en algunas pocas ocasiones podía llegar a ser sabrosa y viscosa, extrañamente siempre era blanda y suave.

Alzo la vista hacia una ventana con luces, era un sentimiento extraño, podía sentir algo detrás de aquellas cortinas, mirándolo con intensidad.

No le gustaba.

Su cuerpo temblaba, no con miedo, sino con ansiedad, por un momento tuvo unas enormes ganas de subir por la cornisa de la ventana y entrar para saber que mierda había detrás.

Y matarlo, solo pasaba cuando tenía mentalizado quien pasaría por el augurio de ser ejecutado por el mismo.

-¿Divirtiéndote esta noche?-

Aquella voz que se había grabado en su mente con fuego, era suave y delicada, cada silaba pronunciada manifestaba tanta tranquilidad como para poder arrullar a un infante o a un hombre adulto, una voz tan tranquilizadora que ocultaba sublimemente la malicia de aquel que trasmitía aquella voz, rápidamente volteo la cabeza en dirección de aquel oscuro callejón, la sangre de aquella persona de bajos recurso ahogándose con lo que le quedaba de carne y piel, la sangre caía como cascada en aquel trozo de lana empapando el piso, los suaves pisadas hacían un eco cada vez mayor, pero la figura nunca se mostro mas allá de aquellas tétricas y pesadas sombras que lo envolvían como una manta siniestra, ocultando lo que la humanidad nunca podía ver.

-Pero como siempre haciendo un desastre, por tu estúpido acto de enojo tuvimos que llevarnos dos de los tres afectados-sus palabras sonaron venenosas, odiaba cada vez que hablaba, pero el era el titiritero y el era un mero títere, cada palabra una orden que se incrustaba en su cerebro y se repetía en su subconsciente como algo indiscutible.

Nunca supo quién era, a que se dedicaba, cual era todo este propósito, solo sabía que tenía dinero y un lugar donde dejarlo, mientras no estaba consiente el mundo se movía de un modo mucho más salvaje, más rápido, tal vez nunca llegue a saberlo, solo sabía que no importaba cuanto quisiese correr o pelear, algo le gritaba _sumisión_ desde lo más profundo de su nuca.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora-ordeno, su suave tono se agravo-recoge lo que dejaste tirado y vámonos, si nos quedamos terminaremos llamando la atención indeseada-

Con un gruñido y un asentimiento, agarro de la camisa sucia y ahora llena de manchas rojizas del pobre diablo con el que se encontró hoy y lo llevo a arrastra uniéndolo en la misma oscuridad con la que aquella voz había salido.

Nadie extrañaría al despojo de humanidad que llevaba arrastras

* * *

Lincoln se tumbo en su cama, totalmente exhausto mentalmente, se tiro a la cama con sabanas azules, era raro tener una cama muy espaciosa, en comparación con su pequeña cama dentro de su habitación que antes era un armario, no se atrevía a tocar la tele, lo último que quería era hacer enojar al dueño de la casa y terminar en la calle o durmiendo en una estación de policías.

Un problema mucho mayor se apareció en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de algo crucial que no había pensado esa mañana, por el cansancio extremo y los dolores que aparecieron a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero la falta estaba ahí, algo que era un problema de gran importancia en ese momento.

Bun-Bun.

No se había acordado que su amigo de felpa no estaba a su lado, no esta vez, de seguro estaba en un rincón en su habitación, inmóvil, acumulando polvo con cada momento que pasaba sin cuidado.

No podía hacer nada más que resignarse a dormir sin su compañero esta vez, frotando sus ojos se dijo a si mismo que esta noche seria larga.

Por mera curiosidad decidió ver la vista del paisaje, no esperaba encontrar nada, era algo que siempre hacia todas las noches como una costumbre nacida del nerviosismo de ser observado.

Cuidadosamente con sus dedos hizo a un lugar las sedosas cortinas finas, el mundo se limitaba a una calle a oscuras pobremente iluminada por los alumbrados públicos, aunque sea entrada la noche, le pareció raro no ver a nadie, aparte de un hombre que inquietantemente lo estaba mirando, lo clasifico como una casualidad, de nuevo cubrió la ventana con las cortinas color bordo y se tumbo nuevamente en la cama.

Ese hombre lo dejo totalmente inquieto, rezaba porque no sea un ladrón o un secuestrador, ya tendría que tener verdadera mala suerte para que sucediera otra vez lo de anoche.

Se quedo mirando el techo, hasta que por fin sus ojos suplicaron por cerrarse y su mente por apagarse, lentamente entrando a los dominios de Morfeo.

Pero la sensación de inquietud nunca se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Calles de sangre**

Cuando abrió los ojos fue recibido por el brillo cálido y cegador del amanecer, sus ojos ardieron irritados cuando el sol pego en su cara sin vergüenza, seguido de un dolor crudo y fugaz en su cabeza, todo empeoro cuando sintió el hambre estrujar sus tripas con fuerza y los músculos adoloridos.

Era una costumbre, desde hace un año el esfuerzo de levantarse se volvía una odisea, mantener sus actos consientes y lógicos en la mañana se había vuelto una misión difícil, con el ruido de la casa incluso de noche el dormir se volvía un esfuerzo, cuando los ronquidos y otros sonidos más suaves traspasaban las delgadas paredes y el mañana que llegaba antes que se pudiese despertar con las más pequeñas despertándolo sin contemplación, ni tampoco sin ninguna reprimenda pues sus padres siempre dijeron que los más pequeños eran libres e inocentes y no sabían del todo sus acciones, menos él, porque sabían que él era más sumiso que sus hermanas, porque él no tenía el mismo respaldo que tenían ellas al momento de que viniese una reprimenda, aunque los castigos no duraban más de una semana sin importar que tan grave fuese, inclusive ya perdiendo el control o poder sobre algunas de las mayores, pero para él los castigos iban en aumento día a día, aunque no fuese su culpa, pero sus padres como tales lo castigaban porque era el hombre de la casa y tenía que vigilar de las más pequeñas, bueno, ¿No eran sus hermanas mayores igual de culpables? Al parecer no, casi nunca la castigaban, aunque fuese lo correcto, pero si el se olvidaba de hacer una tarea recibiría la reprimenda de su vida, aunque se lo merecieran, se acostó aún más en esa cama, la cual no era la suya, esta era más grande y cómoda.

Por eso el esfuerzo de levantarse era el doble, hace tiempo que dormía así de bien, menos con esa cama que sus padres le compraron luego de vender la otra, aún seguía preguntándose que estaban pensando cuando el asunto de la suerte se hizo una realidad, pero luego de muchas suplicas el asunto quedo enterrado, por lo menos para él.

Tock tock tock

Lincoln alzo la cabeza con los ojos rojos y cansados, reluciendo sus ennegrecidas bolsas debajo de los ojos y el aliento con un aliento fuerte a recién despertado.

-Pase-dijo sentándose en la cama como pudo

Con un rechinido suave la puerta se abrió revelando al Sr. Walker trayendo un vaso con jugo de naranja y un sándwich igual al que hizo ayer, no importaba si era simple o ligero, Lincoln rogo que fuese destinado a él, casi soltó una sonrisa cuando el oficial amablemente le extendió ambas comidas, casi con desesperación los agarro antes que pudiese decir algo.

-Gracias-y con rapidez empezó a devorar el sándwich de jamón y queso

El oficial no dijo nada, mientras miraba como el pequeño comía lo poco que le pudo ofrecer, tal vez más que el hambre era por la ansiedad y los nervios, esa mañana había empezado diferente, la presencia del chico fue preocupante para Jackson, su compañero le había mandado varios mensajes anoche, ninguno bueno, básicamente no tenían nada, parecía una ciudad sacada de la imaginación del niño, pero eso se descartó fácilmente cuando buscaron el pueblo en internet, la ciudad sí que existía, pero ni siquiera pudieron contactarse con la familia del niño, ni tampoco con la escuela, simplemente llamar a alguien de Royal Woods les es completamente imposible.

Era raro, demasiado raro, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

\- ¿Cómo estas Lincoln? -pregunto sentándose cerca del niño.

-Hambriento-señalo el niño de cabellos blancos.

-Puedo verlo-dijo riéndose un poco.

Lincoln no respondió, simplemente termino su vaso de jugo y lo termino, lucia como si no hubiese comido nada en un tiempo, al pasar el hambre dejo tras de sí un sentimiento de incomodidad, estaba solo, en una casa diferente con un extraño, aunque este era policía nadie la aseguraba que no le haría daño y de hacerlo ¿Qué podía hacer?, nada más que esperar lo mejor.

El silencio en la habitación se volvía incómodo y pesado, hasta que una música rompió ese silencio para alivio de ambos, el oficial saco de su bolsillo un celular, Lincoln no era un experto en celulares como Lori, pero a simple vista parecía uno que solo tenía un par de año desde que su modelo fue lanzado.

-Es mi compañero-dijo tan suavemente que el niño Loud casi no lo escucho-ya vuelvo-

Jackson salió de la habitación y toco el icono para contestar la llamada y puso su celular a un lado de su oreja derecha- ¿Hola? -

-Tienes que salir-la voz de su compañero tan rápida y demandante sonaba tan clara como si estuviese a su lado

\- ¿Perdón? -

-Hubo un asesinato anoche, encontraron a un chico muerto cerca de un parque, la sangre vuelve a aparecer metros atrás, por lo que creemos que hubo más de uno, también encontramos un auto con la ventana rota, tal vez del hombre muerto, sea quien sea quien haya hecho esto debió de ser un animal por la forma en que los ataco-

\- ¿Es otro crimen de la secta? -pregunto fastidiado, de serlo no solo estarían moviéndose dentro de las aéreas más concurridas de la ciudad, sino que también estarían moviéndose rápido, mucho más rápido que de lo que hacían antes y no quería que apareciesen varios cadáveres por toda la ciudad cada día

-No-respondió, del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar al detective manejar su auto, ya podía imaginarse a ese viejo lunático esquivando semáforos en rojo y maldiciendo a cualquiera que tocase su bocina cuando el detective pase como un meteorito frente a ellos casi provocando accidentes automovilísticos, se rio un poco cuando pensó que su licencia de conducir debió de haber expirado en la década de los 70-Parece ser otro, te lo digo Jack, los psicópatas están saliendo de sus cuevas y los callejones como si hubiesen decidido tener una fiesta en la ciudad-

El oficial con un bufido cansino apoyo lo dicho por su compañero, no le agradaba tener a otros asesinos sueltos por la ciudad, sabía que en cualquier ciudad los crímenes eran el pan de cada día, pero tener tantos asesinos sin identificar dentro de la ciudad era una vergüenza para el departamento de policía de California, eso sin contar el problema actual con el niño

Pero debía desplazarlo, no le gustaba que un niño estuviese lejos de sus padres, pero debía detener a los responsables, a veces pensaba que era el único policía de la estación a parte de su compañero.

\- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Dejo solo a Lincoln? ¿Sin nadie que pueda cuidar de él? -

-Puedes traerlo a la estación, Megan puede echarle un ojo-sugirió su compañero.

Jack suspiro sabiendo que ambos eran requeridos para el trabajo, si se alentaban demasiado con la investigación lo más probable fuese que sea despedido o el mismo capitán Toledo lo mataría a gritos.

-Voy enseguida-y corto la llamada

Miro a su derecha, en el pasillo vio un cuadro con un marco de madera marrón-negruzco, estaba inmortalizada la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros largos que se perdían detrás de su espalda, la piel de color tan oscuro como un caramelo, ojos de un tranquilo color verde, labios carnosos, constitución alargada y fina, todo envuelto en un suave y delicado vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el fin de sus largas piernas, mirando con una sonrisa al frente, detrás de ella se alzaba una casa pequeña de techo rojo y paredes blancas, todo presente en lo que se podía definir como un prado verde y vivaz.

-A pasado tiempo que me detuve a verte Marta-murmuro mirando la pintura como si fuese la obra máxima y cualquier hombre o mujer que lo viese, podría definirlo como tal solo con lo hipnotizante que era mas allá de su belleza, era como un imán que podría atraer miradas curiosas, pero en vez de eso, estaba oculta en una casa que no recibía visitas mas allá de su sala, pero mientras tanto el sería el único espectador de aquella hermosa pintura-A veces pienso que las elecciones que hago no son las correctas-se tomo su tiempo en saborear cada palabras-pero simplemente las cosas no toman el rumbo esperado, pero ¿Cuándo lo hacen?,…a veces desearía saber si lo que hago es lo correcto, pero supongo que ya se lo que opinarías-

Y con eso dicho entro de nuevo a la habitación de invitados donde Lincoln lo esperaba con la vista clavada en la ventana como si pudiese ir volando directamente hasta su casa y olvidar todos los problemas que tenia.

Ojala hubiese sido tan fácil pero la realidad siempre se aseguraría de hacer clara las cosas.

Lincoln miro con aburrimiento a su alrededor.

El oficial Walker le había dicho que tenía que salir a trabajar, pero dado que era un niño no podía dejarlo solo en su casa, el niño Loud intento protestar afirmando que era lo suficientemente grande y prudente como para poder quedarse solo, Jack no queriendo correr ese riesgo le negó la oportunidad y salieron de la casa para dirigirse al lugar de trabajo del policía.

En todo el camino ninguno dijo mucho, Lincoln se entretuvo mirando el paisaje, mientras el andaba perdido la demás personas seguían haciendo lo suyo, Lincoln la verdad no podía culparlos, el no era responsabilidad de nadie de esas personas, seguramente cada una de esas personas tenían sus propios problemas en los que preocuparse y cosas más interesaste que hacer que estar preocupándose por niño que no era un familiar o un conocido, eso mismo recaía en el policía que estaba en el asiento del conductor, mirando atentamente su camino, imagino que el haber aparecido en su vida le trajo un montón de problemas y cambia lo que tuviese planeado para su día de ayer y hoy, el hecho de ser un policía tal vez le habría hecho pensar que seguridad infantil se haría cargo, pero no fue tan fácil ¿verdad?, no, no lo fue, desde el momento que el niño tuvo que dormir en su casa tal vez pensó que todo se salió de sus manos para empeorar todo, pero Lincoln no podía asegurar nada de eso, solo podía esperar una solución para llegar a casa pronto.

Llegaron hasta su destino y Lincoln fue el único en bajarse.

-Vete hacia la oficina que estuviste ayer, en el segundo piso y busca la puerta que tenga el nombre de Megan Green, ¿Entendido?-

El niño asintió, pero internamente temía olvidarse de todo lo que dijo el oficial, con incomodidad se encamino dentro mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor del auto del policía alejándose lentamente, al entrar pudo ver la misma escena de ayer, personas en trajes yendo y viniendo de un lugar, un hombre lo miro de reojo durante menos de unos segundos para volver la atención en la pantalla de su computadora, vestía una camisa celeste encima de una camisa blanca y el cabello peinado hacia adelante, a su vista, parecía realmente ocupado, así que no se molesto en preguntar la dirección, simplemente se fue directo a un pasillo esperando que fuese el lugar correcto.

Camino hasta el final donde tenía que doblar a la izquierda, pero en vez de eso, iba a subir las escaleras que estaban a un lado de una oficina, pero no pudo seguir en un segundo fue detenido por alguien, miro atrás con nerviosismo solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de la misma niña de ayer

-¡Demonios me asustaste!-grito tan fuerte que sobresalto a la niña, no iba a disculparse después de que casi le hubiese provocado un infarto

-Lo siento-se disculpo rápidamente-Solo quería saludar-espeto mirando melancólicamente a Lincoln, el albino quiso hablar para disculparse pero la niña de ojos verdes nuevamente hablo-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

-No-respondió secamente y empezó a caminar, sabía que era grosero, pero de verdad no quería hacer nada, solo quería encontrar una silla y volver a dormir hasta que tenga hambre y rogar que a alguien se le ocurra alimentarlo-

\- ¿Porqueeeeé? -inclino su cabeza a un lado como si fuese un cachorro herido.

-Porque uno: No te conozco y do-

\- ¡Me llamo Jessica! -respondió cambiando su semblante cambio a uno alegre tan drásticamente que Lincoln se exaspero.

-Dos: Estoy ocupado-

\- ¿Con que? -

-Con otras cosas-respondió apurado volviendo a caminar, pero fue detenido bruscamente por Jessica.

La niña prácticamente llevaba arrastrando a Lincoln por los pasillos, no podía sentirse más avergonzado, había sido sometido por mujeres toda su vida, desde sus hermanas hasta Ronnie Anne, no podía creer que eso seguiría hasta otra ciudad, pero Lincoln no se rindió, intento forcejear pero la niña lo tenía bien sujeto de la muñeca con tanta firmeza como si fuese un objeto preciado, se sentía igual de fuerte que cuando Lynn lo obligaba a practicar deportes con ella y básicamente tenía la misma edad que él o por lo menos Lincoln no la percibió con más edad de once años.

Pasaron oficinas vacías y personas que no tenían el mínimo interés en la presencia de ambos niños, Lincoln se preguntó la razón por la que esa niña estaba ahí dos días seguidos, bueno, él también estuvo ahí desde ayer, pero su caso era especial, difícilmente podía ser igual al de esa niña.

Luego de unos minutos se dejó arrastrar viendo cualquier otro esfuerzo inútil se dejó llevar por aquella niña que no conocía por más de un día, se sentía muy agobiado cuando estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que hablaba con ella, sentía la piel de gallina, la cabeza precipitándose a un dolor intenso de cabeza, siempre manteniéndose un poco alejado de ella.

Pero cuanto más la miraba, más encontraba razones para quedarse a su lado como por ejemplo en un día de campo, voz suave pero chillona como la de Lola sin llegar a dañar sus tímpanos y hacer sangrar sus oídos, al compás de una actitud inocente, desde lejos una niña peculiar a su manera, lo suficiente para darle ternura a los padres pero no lo suficiente para que una compañera pensase que su presencia era igual de encantadora que las cucarachas y tenían que pisarla y la hicieran llorar hasta que ella tuviese que fingir estar enferma para no ir a las clases aunque se viese a lenguas que nunca sería una buena actriz.

-Mira Lincoln-dijo con brillo en sus ojos, como si encontrase un tesoro perdido en medio del océano atlántico y hubiese encontrado monedas de oro y plata junto a grandes trozos de diamante puro-todos se ven pequeños-asomo la cabeza encima de los bordes del edificio

Lincoln rodando los ojos cansado la siguió, vio lo que tanto fascinaba a su compañera, los edificios de concreto se alzaban con una imponencia que Lincoln nunca había visto en el reducido pueblo en el cual había nacido, no eran una pequeña comunidad de la cual se podían conocer casi todas las personas a su alrededor, pero no ahí, en ese enorme mausoleo de personas de la cual casi no había tiempo para nada, vio un local de comida rápida que le abrió la puerta en su mente a un recuerdo que más bien podría pasar como un sueño, la familia entera comiendo animadamente trozos de pizzas desde los platos, la marca de aquella comida era igual a la que estaba en su hogar.

El letrero de neón cuyo brillo fue opacado por el manto reluciente que el sol daba a toda la región, pero aun así se podía ver desde la distancia a la izquierda de todo, frente a una

 _Pizza Galaxy_

Las letras grandes encima de un cartel con el dibujo de una nave espacial caricaturesca que pasaba por debajo de estas, las cuales eran de color naranja con líneas que lo bordeaban de color rojo, las paredes y techo eran rojos con grandes ventana que dejaban ver el interior lleno de mesas, sillas y televisores, vio a tres oficiales entrar al local con prisa, aunque por lo grandes de sus estómagos Lincoln pensaba que tardarían horas quedándose ahí, tal vez ignorando cualquier llamada urgen pensando que otro policía atendería la llamada mientras ellos iban por la tercera pizza extra grande llenando sus enormes bocas que solo abrían aparte de comer para amenazar a cualquier preadolescente que pintarrajease las paredes de algún hotel de mala muerte.

Por la derecha pudo ver un conjunto de tres edificios, uno era el afamado restaurante _Únicos Bocados_ , conocido en California por sus platos exquisitos y caros, adornado con flores debajo de las dos ventanas una en cada lado de las dos grandes puertas, a un lado estaba la tienda de ropa _Prendas para Todos,_ el nombre no aclaraba que era para todos los que tienen dinero, el edificio de color naranja a un lado del ultimo edificio de la derecha, era un hotel, el hotel _Marxino_ funcionaba como un hotel de tres estrellas desde hace cuarenta años, aunque por el año de 1989 tuvo que pasar por un periodo de transformarse en un Motel para todas las personas incluso uno podía conseguir lencería y bebidas por el precio correcto, además claro de los nunca faltantes preservativos y las lociones y los estimulantes, en algunas paredes estaban pintarrajeados insultos y nombres de pandillas que no conocía otra cosa más productiva que ir por las calles con un grupo de iguales agresivos creyéndose dueños de la calle y ocultándose en los rincones oscuros y putrefactos de la ciudad esperando a alguien débil para poder moverse con hipocresía y hostilidad, todo resultado de un mundo crudo que no les dio otra opción, pero que después de todo, el final era el mismo para casi todas las personas de la calle, a ellos en especial.

Al frente se extendía hasta tocar el cielo un supermercado, _El noveno artículo_ se alzaba en todo su esplendor con sus tres pisos que cubrían bastantes hectáreas de la zona.

La vista le parecía fuera de lugar, viendo una pequeña porción de la ciudad, no parecía encajar con los pequeños restaurantes, las viviendas que apretadas una contra otra de manera que habían más casas que centros de entretenimiento y comerciales, pero no por ello los problemas eran menos que en Green Field.

\- ¿No crees que es interesante Lincoln? -pregunto balanceando su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás rítmicamente con la mirada atrapada en la ciudad.

-Jessica-ella desvió la mirada del horizonte iluminado por el destello de la luz del sol para ver a su amigo- ¿Dónde están tus padres? -pregunto, sintiéndose tonto al no darse cuenta de ese detalle, lo más seguro es que los estén esperando a ambos junto a unas quejumbrosas palabras que los irritaría el resto de la mañana.

-No lo sé-su voz tan suave y natural mandaba sensaciones frías a la espalda de Lincoln

Y Lincoln no dijo nada, siguió mirando el horizonte mientras sentía como sus sentidos poco a poco despertaban.

Pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que estarían haciendo sus padres en esos momentos.

Contuvo las ganas de gritar "¡ _Lo siento!_ " por tercera vez ese día, había salido como un relámpago directamente hacia la dirección que el detective Charles Robinson le había mandado desde el celular que le había costado horres aprenderlo a usar, el mapa digital cortesía de Google Maps marcaba su destino mientras una monótona voz indicaba la dirección, rezando internamente que sea la dirección correcta y no otro error de su compañero.

Presionando con suavidad el freno a un lado del acelerador sintiendo como el auto dejaba de moverse lentamente hacia el lugar del encuentro, diviso a unos diez metros de distancia a su compañero hablando con un forense de camisa blanca y emblema en los hombros, se bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia el detective Charlie agachándose por las cintas amarillas que cubrían el lugar, antes que pudiese hablar el viejo detective atino a interrumpirlo como si el policía frente suyo fuese un amigo del vecindario que conocía desde que no eran más que unos mocosos con planes de espiar a la vecina más bella del barrio.

-Llegas tarde-espeto mirando el cadáver de un hombre de unos veinte años para abajo

-Hola a ti también-murmuro irritado.

Jackson miro al cadáver acostado con la espalda mirando el cielo con la cabeza apuntando hacia el negro asfalto de las calles, el mar de sangre bañaba el piso como un rio y caía por el borde de la cera hasta el asfaltado, era joven, muy joven, el olor a oxido y pestilencia llenaba el aire, pero no a muerte, era la misma pestilencia que un borracho tenia luego de ingerir un barril de cerveza de baja calidad, era natural que una idiotez pareciera algo factible y genial para alguien que tenía más alcohol que sangre corriendo por sus venas.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? -pregunto inclinándose aún más- ¿Quién es él? -

-Bueno, el sujeto de aquí según su cedula de identificación es Bobby Parks, lo encontraron muerto a las siete de la mañana, la señora a un lado del auto del policía Ambers-con un gesto de la mano señalo a un oficial uniformado de cabello negro corto con una barba que cubría la parte superior e inferior de su boca y pasaba por su mandíbula, escribía todo lo que una mujer de cabello lacio decía, lo único que pudo escuchar desde la distancia de diez metros fue una pequeña parte de la conversación.

\- ¿Algo más? -

-Nada, eso es lo extraño, la calle estaba vacía como nunca lo había estado-dijo sentada en el asiento del auto-Las calles de aquí nunca están vacías, al menos no entrando la noche a tempranas horas, siempre hay gente deambulando las esquinas y saliendo de bares, cada maldito fin de semana hay un grupo de borrachos que nunca nos dejan dormir-se quejaba, Jackson sentía pena hacia el oficial Ambers, la mujer no soltaba casi nada que resultase útil y parecía que el oficial solo permanecía callado por meros modales. En cambio, la señorita Marta Gramper no espero que luego de haber tomado su recurrente taza de café antes de salir a su trabajo como cajera en una tienda de ropas viese los ojos perdidos y fríos de un hombre muerto en el piso con la boca entreabierta exhalando una cascada de sangre que se expandía por todo el asfalto

\- ¿Qué me dices de la herida? -

El paramédico de cabellos negros ya pasando los cuarenta y visibles marcas de arruga alrededor de los ojos con sus manos enguatadas con un par de pulcros guantes blancos levanto al muerto por los hombros, con fuerza jalo hacia arriba y dijo-La herida está en el cuello-

Ambos, oficial y detective bajaron sus cabezas hasta que pudieron ver como la carne se partía y doblaba alrededor de la gran herida por demás mortal en su cuello, era tan profunda que en medio de ese mar rojizo se pudo divisar el blanquecino hueso de la víctima antes de que el paramédico lo soltase y su cuerpo cayese de nuevo hacia el océano de sangre seca en el que estuvo toda la noche hasta ahora.

-Hay una gran mancha de sangre en el piso varias cuadras lejos de aquí, tal vez este pobre diablo no estuvo solo, no hay cuerpo, las marcas en el piso se extienden otras dos cuadras arriba y un auto con las ventanas destruidas junto a que no adivinas que-

\- ¿Otra mancha de sangre? -

-Exacto-dijo acomodando ropa y buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta que saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor disponiéndose a disfrutar el amargo humo de un nuevo amanecer en el trabajo-Por el momento se sospecha que hay dos cuerpos desaparecidos y un asesino con un cuchillo-

\- ¿Y? -miro a su amigo esperando más- ¿Eso es todo? -

-Nadie vio nada Jackson, ese cadáver apareció a la mañana como si alguien esperase a que todo el mundo estuviese durmiendo y cuando despierten vean el cadáver de este hombre como una bizarra sorpresa de alguien lunático que Dios trajo a nuestra ciudad como si todo en el ambiente no fuese delicado, simplemente genial-inhalo todo el humo que sus pulmones pudo contener y aspiro un gran humo de toxicidad que viajo por el aire hasta desvanecerse pasados unos segundos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaría otra tarde en la oficina mirando perfiles, comparando testimonios e imaginando posibilidades, miro al joven imaginándose a una madre, un padre, tal vez un hermano o una hermana esperándolos ver esa mañana, pero alguien salido de la esquina más oscura y corrupta de la ciudad deicidio que sería otro cadáver más que adornaría las calles de Green Field

No pudo evitar pensar en el pequeño que había encontrado ayer y pensó que tenía mantenerlo alejado de las calles, por la falta de comunicación parecía que se quedaría un tiempo en la ciudad.

Charlie se paró y se adentró a su carro, se quedó mirando el espejo retrovisor, mientras su compañero hablaba con el paramédico pudo jurar ver a alguien, pero no, solo hubo el resto de la calle, pero por un segundo al fijarse en frente entre los demás oficiales pudo divisar una cabeza salir de la esquina, era una cabeza blanca con ojos saltones y cabello grasos de un gris pálido, pero al parpadear solo vio una calle.

Se limpió los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, eso ya se había vuelto algo normal, ver cosas que no existían, a veces caras, a veces personas, a veces cosas, pero cuando ya cerraba y abría los ojos, todo volvía a la normalidad.

A veces se veía a si mismo, siendo estudiado por una enorme maquinaria que le pasaba imagen tras imagen, evento tras evento, problema tras problema

-Tal vez sea por el estrés-dijo Tom Dominic, el psicólogo del departamento en su chequeo anual.

Su esposa pensaba que ya era hora de retirarse.

Sus hijos pensaron que era el cansancio apegado al estrés.

Él en cambio pensaba "¿Cómo nadie pudo ver nada?" "¿Cómo no dejaron pistas?", se retiraría del oficio de policía luego de 30 años de infructuoso servicio, luego de muchas condecoraciones y tener un rango tal que el hecho que lo llamasen detective era porque así lo había querido, se retiraría luego de pelear porque su ciudad fuese un lugar mejor para sus hijo e hija.

Mientras tanto esperaría a que su compañero lo llamen para retirarse a la estación, esperaría con la respiración entrecortada a causa del calor dentro del auto producto del sol implacable de un verano llegando a su fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerdos del humo**

Sintió el mundo irse más lento a cada momento desde que se sentó en aquella silla, mirando impacientemente en cada esquina de la habitación, mas solo encontraba esquinas sucias y oscuras, desde que había llegado sintió todo muy pesado y sofocante, recordó con amargura lo que paso en los corredores y un sentimiento incomodo lo invadió, no le gustaba estar allí, era como si fuese acosado por alguien enfermo, podía imaginarlo cuando su madre le contaba a él y sus hermanas sobre los peligros del mundo, cuando ella le dijo sobre personas con malas intenciones que trataban de hacerle daño, cuando pensaba en ello no eran personas normales, pensaba que desde lejos podía reconocer a alguien con malas intenciones, con ojos grandes y bordados de negro, con una sonrisa aunque no dijese nada gracioso en toda la conversación o haber hecho algo para hacerlo reír, más que ser lo bastante ingenuo para haber captado su atención, la ropa sucia y desarreglada, una mueca en su cara bordeada de peligro que causaba desconfianza, pensó que llevaría un cigarrillo en los labios y olería a alcohol, aunque nunca haya si quiera olido un poco en toda su corta vida, en la noche hace dos días demostró cómo hasta la cara más dulce podía transformarse en algo sacado de tus pesadillas.

Pero no eran pesadillas, sino una cruda realidad de la cual dos días después agradeció a Dios haber terminado de una mejor forma, el corazón seguía saltándole en el pecho de forma acelerada y errática, listo para salir de su cuerpo y huir, de forma metafórica claro.

-¿Está todo bien Lincoln?-Pregunto Megan presionando sistemáticamente una serie de botones de su computadora

Luego de subir a la azotea con Jessica un rato haciendo nada más que contemplar el paisaje preguntándose mientras miraba al suelo imaginando lo que cada persona estaba haciendo, empezó a imaginarse la vida de varias personas en el momento donde el tiempo se volvió aburrido, miro a un hombre de traje almorzando en la pizzería e imagino que era un hombre de negocios sin tiempo para nada, estrechando manos de los superiores y cerrando tratos mientras llegaba a tarde a su casa solo para recibir reclamos de su esposa por estar mucho tiempo afuera, del otro lado de la calle vio a una mujer sujetando firmemente la mano de un niño, en estos momentos imaginaba que llevaba a su hijo a la escuela para luego ir a un trabajo de tiempo completo donde llegaría tarde y sin fuerzas para ser recibida por su hijo y la madre de esta que lo estaba cuidando mientras su hija salía a trabajar para poder poner la comida sobre la mesa todos los días.

-¿Lincoln?-

Giro para encontrarse con Megan, el oficial Walker le había llamado por celular mientras Megan estaba recostaba en la silla luego de una noche de un mal sueño que termino en el momento donde se sentía más cómoda.

Y es que no pudo llegar a dormir, ayer en la noche pudo escuchar como esos malditos gatos se la pasaban patrullando su casa, podía escucharlos correr y saltar encima de su techo toda la maldita noche, nunca los veía pero sabía que eran gatos, ¿Qué mas podían ser si no?, se movían inquietos pisando con sus patitas el techo chocando con un suave sonido que podía a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle suavemente de su sueño.

Lincoln podía llegar admitir internamente que la Sra. Le ponía un poco incomodo, le recordaba a una de las maestras que tuvo hace tiempo, con el carácter fuerte y la paciencia corta, con una voz chillona y profunda y venas que se hinchaban en su cuello cada vez que alguien asía algo malo, Lincoln con el tiempo creyó que era la parte que más le gustaba de su trabajo y siempre encontraba a alguien a quien gritar, Lincoln y Clyde siempre intentaban cruzar un pasillo diferente al que ella acostumbraba solo para ahorrarse las molestias

-¿Si Sra. Megan?-pregunto dócilmente, su voz salía pequeña y suave como cuando su madre lo regañaba y el tenía que cuidar hasta su tono de voz o su madre podría responderle de forma agria y dura

-¿Podrías ver si los datos que puse están bien?-pregunto agarrando los bordes metálicos de la computadora y volteándola para que la pantalla estuviese frente a Lincoln

Lincoln miro con los ojos levemente cerrados por el brillo de la maquina la pantalla, con letras negras encima de un fondo celeste y encima de barranas blancas rellenas con los datos del albino, era todo lo que podía recordar de la casa, desde el numero, la calle, la ciudad donde estaba, incluso los datos personas suyos y los que recordaba de su familia, en la esquina superior izquierda estaba el escudo del departamento de policías de California, Lincoln miro cada palabras que rellenaban las barras, el joven solo asintió, Megan devolvió la pantalla a su posición original, luego presiono el botón Enter de su computadora, en un segundo las palabras que rellenaban las barras se borraron y salió un mensaje en color negro en la parte inferior de la pantalla

 **Resultados no encontrados, por favor verifique que los datos almacenados sean los correctos**

Megan suspiro con desgano mirando aquellas palabras que salían cada vez que buscaba en la base de datos de la policía, era como si Royal Woods fuese sacada de la fantasía de Lincoln, pero ella intento buscarlo en google, todo lo que encontré fue un conjunto de casa chicas y hogareñas, según Lincoln, Royal Woods era un pueblo pequeño acorde a la imagen que encontró, pero la información que había obtenido era realmente superficial, solo tenían una pequeña descripción y un par de fotos, pero nada resaltante, pero nada mas de eso, intento buscar el departamento de policías de Royal Woods, pero nada, al final tuvo que recurrir al departamento de policías de Michigan.

-Lo sentimos-dijo el hombre detrás de la otra línea, con una voz rasposa y cansada, había esperado cerca de veinte minutos desde que hablaron-pero al parecer nuestro ordenador está teniendo problemas técnicos.

Mientras más intentaba contactar a alguien más se frustraba, ya no podía hacer nada aparte de rezar porque la familia venga y se lleve al niño, mientras tanto podía poner el problema en cosas secundarias de su vida, tratando de investigar un poco mas cada que tenía un par de minutos libre que no tenía nada que hacer, tal vez parecería algo egoísta pero Lincoln no era el primer niño perdido que encontraban, pero si era el primer niño al cual un oficial voluntariamente quiso cuidarlo.

Pero era inevitable que los demás poderes del país quisiesen echar mano, no por el niño, sino por la prensa, por la fama que cualquier departamento pudiese tener al encontrar a la familia.

O meterlo en un orfanato.

El sentimiento llego como lluvia, cada vez incomodándola un poco más, nunca le gustaron esos lugares, sabía que debía de estar agradecida de que haya un lugar donde los niños podían tener refugio y comida, pero fueron bastante veces en las que vio a un niño que entraba a un orfanato para que el año que viene aparezca en las calles, con las ropas andrajosas, el pelo sucio y enmarañado, lleno de mugre, desnutrido y con los dientes de un color amarillento fuerte, cuando les preguntaba porque estaban en la calle ellos los miraban a los ojos y con una voz suave y decaída que podía jurar podían romper el alma de cualquier, pero no cualquier se detenía mas de unos segundos a ver a esas pobres almas.

-El orfanato no tenía más dinero y nos echaron-

No podía hacer nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que no pueda alimentarlos en caso de que los lleve? O ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que sean echados de nuevo por otro orfanato si los intentaba ingresar en otro?, demandar a los orfanatos era como una daga que hería a todos, los administradores de los orfanatos pueden ser unos malnacidos, en especial cuando echaban a los niños, pero si uno era arrestado, todo el edificio cambiaba de administración, eso ocasionaba que muchos niños estuviesen moviéndose constantemente, muchos "se perdían" entre tanto movimiento.

Pero lo peor les pasaba a quienes eran familiares, en especial los hermanos, podían verlo en sus ojos, como si el mundo les fuese arrebatado, pero en realidad era la única persona en la cual podía confiar, los recordaba rompiéndose en lagrimas y gritos, algunos zapateando, otros llegaron a escapar con tal de que no los separe, era entendible, la vida se volvía mucho más dura desde ese punto y si tenias la suerte de no volver un pandillero, un ladrón o cualquier basura que apestaba las calles, sufrías de golpes y burlas de los demás, no eras fuerte, no eras nadie, los adultos del recinto no podían hacer mucho tampoco, intentaban vigilar a los más pequeños, lo demás bien podían cuidarse solos, mientras mas grande eras –en cuanto edad al menos- era menor el grado de atención que recibías

Y ellos siempre necesitaban atención y guías, siempre.

Siguió tecleando con fuerza esta vez concentrándose en la información que había llegado esa tarde, se supone que era información vital de las desapariciones que ocurrieron cerca del bosque de la reserva nacional.

Si a eso se le podía llamar bosque, ella recordaba pasear con su madre hace ya varias décadas, la sensación de la tierra húmeda y suave, podía verse un panorama de un verde tan vivaz, los animales iban y venían en su propio mundo, recordaba el ardor cada vez que esos estúpidos mosquitos picaban su sensible piel, en un principio siempre estuvo quejumbrosa de todo, desde lo caliente del bosque, los mosquitos, la suciedad, lo cansada que estaba con cada caminata, pensaba que sería mejor volver a casa y jugar con sus muñecas o ver la tele, no le gustaban los lugares extraños, recordaba con nostalgia lo dependiente que era con su madre, siempre esperándola cerca de la puerta de su habitación cada vez que se despertaba antes hasta que ella salía, con el tiempo aprendió a divertirse mas en los densos bosques, sintiendo el tacto crujiente y duro de los arboles, que hasta el camino mas angosto podía ser toda una aventura.

Lastimosamente hace veinte años el bosque sufrió una deforestación a manos de una imparable ola de fue que consumió todo, la columna de humo tan negro que contrastaba bizarramente contra el cielo se podía ver junto a una cortina rojiza que pintaba el cielo en toda la ciudad como un testigo silencioso del lento y tortuoso final de aquel bello bosque, dejando atrás cenizas, humo, tierra quemada y seca, árboles calcinados y troncos negros.

Los primeros días la policía y el departamento de bomberos pusieron carteles para advertir sobre la inhalación de aire toxico, era todo un espectáculo del cual se hablo toda la semana, el bosque era tan grande que bien podías perderte fácilmente en el, por lo que muchos guardas bosques intentaron apagar el fuego con cualquier fuente de agua a su alcance, luego de lo que bien pudo ser toda la noche en una interminable pelea contra el fuego de parte de bomberos, guardabosques y varias personas voluntarias, pudieron aplacar el fuego en una densa y toxica nube de humo que parecía querer cubrir la ciudad con aquel paramo venenoso y pestilente.

Los que se quedaron hasta el final pudieron presenciar el horror que el bosque guardaba en sus extrañas.

Las paredes ennegrecidas por el choque crudo de las flamas, derritiendo la pintura vieja y demacrada, el piso lleno de polvo y suciedad, todo era un espectáculo de terror que haría llorar a quien sufría de misofobia, el edificio dentro de los densos árboles y pastos era grande para que se pueda perder en el interior de las espesuras, pero realmente nadie podía decir de donde apareció o cuando si quiera había estado atorado en ese lugar, con un poco de protección al humo y linternas la policía se adentro al lugar, el hedor a podredumbre y la suciedad combinada con la humedad hicieron que el aroma fuese fétido y repulsivo, de no ser por las mascaras que filtraban aire más puro, pero no lo suficiente para reducir ese horrendo olor.

Al adentrarse pudieron notar poco a poco lo que en tiempo pasado pudo haber sido una iglesia, Megan hasta ahora no sabía cómo diablos pudieron construir y ocultar una iglesia, si quiera como diablos metían a toda la gente ahí, los árboles –antes de ser convertidos en cenizas era muchos y grandes tanto que la copa de muchos árboles se perdía y dificultaba el camino mas allá de lo que los guardabosques permitían—Con grandes salas y habitaciones, tres habitaciones superiores y un sótano del cual salía la calefacción, en el centro de todo, en donde se hacían las misas, donde estaba el podio donde el padre de turno hablaba, había nada más que una gran pilas de cadáveres.

Era una embocadura hacia el horror, luego de semanas de investigación a duras penas pudieron reconocer a varios ancianos, hombres, mujeres, adolescentes, niños….bebes.

Todos acomodados como ropa si fuesen basura en su foso, con los rostros fundidos en eternas muecas de horror y dolor, con la piel totalmente negra, los dientes de algunos se asomaban fuera de sus destruidas y deformes bocas y los huesos que se mostraban sin vergüenza ni orgullo de los desafortunados brillaron con un fulgor amarillento dejando una sensación de dolor atrás.

Fue noticia durante semanas y un hecho raro de la enorme lista que Field Green tenia en su haber, pues la ciudad tenia episodios extraños, demasiados, entre ellas las misteriosas desapariciones de las personas en lugares menos probables hasta cultos religiosos que buscaban perturbar y seducir a los inocentes, llevándolos a las fauces de un mundo oscuro y pecaminoso.

La ciudad dejo de ser un lugar tranquilo, lo podía sentir, no eran solo los tiempos modernos, Green Field parecía inhalar de placer con cada tragedia que ocurría, la misma ciudad vivía de la muerte

Decidió dejar esos raros pensamientos atrás, volteo la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador y miro hacia Lincoln

-Lo lamento cariño, pero tal parece que tendrás que quedarte un poco mas aquí-

Lincoln asintió, pero Megan podía ver en sus facciones un asomo de decepción el cual se lo trago como si hubiese esperado un regalo mejor del que le dieron, pero por meros modales y el temor al regaño de sus padres decidió simplemente decir gracias.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un cansado e incomodo oficial Walker y miro a Lincoln, el albino pudo ver que estaba cansado, a pesar de ser tan solo un par de horas desde que se fue a algún lugar para cumplir con su trabajo, no pudo evitar verlo como si hubiese estado patrullando la ciudad durante todo el día, hoy Megan lo encontró especialmente deplorable, con la camisa del uniforme azul típico con los primeros tres botones negros sin cerrar, las gotas de sudor que caían de su cabeza pintando su rostro con un brillo transparente y húmedo.

-Hola-dijo Megan, Lincoln solo levanto la mano con una sonrisa tiesa, Jack atino a responderle el saludo a su compañera y se acerco a Lincoln.

-Me tengo que ir Megan, no tardare mucho-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Un vecino mío dijo que podía cuidar a Lincoln esta vez-

Megan asintió en comprensión, de todas manera traer a Lincoln a las oficinas no era bueno, mucho menos si nadie tenía información, por el poco tiempo que vio aquí a Lincoln pudo decir que no estaba cómodo, con los ojos levemente cerrados y mirando a la nada, sosteniendo su mandíbula con sus manos, sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Lincoln se levanto con un gesto de la mano del oficial, se despidió de Megan y ambos salieron de las oficinas con rumbo al auto del oficial.

Megan se quedo de nuevo en silencio mientras esperaba a su compañero de trabajo, deseo tener una solución para cada problema, de cierto modo esto no duraba mucho tiempo, alguien.

Eso esperaba, el futuro era un lugar incierto y nublado para la mayoría y justo cuando tenias los objetivos de lo que harías como si fuese un camino cementado y bien iluminado, la vida se encargaba de volverla a nublar.

De verdad esperaba enviar al niño a casa pronto, suspiro sabiendo que no era el primero, ni el último, la lista crecía cada vez mas

En especial en esta ciudad.

* * *

Lincoln esta vez tuvo el privilegio de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, con las manos en sus regazos y una admirable decepción marcada en su rostro, de verdad esperaba saber algo, es decir, la Sra de la oficina había llamado a alguien para preguntar por su familia, pero al final resulto en nada, pues parecía que Royal Woods no estaba en sus registro de ciudades de Estados Unidos –no pensaba de verdad que existiese tal cosa, pero no encontraba otra explicación— todo lo abrumaba, anoche estuvo incomodo, entre tanto caos solo quería regresar a casa y dormir todo el día, anoche no pudo estar mas incomodo ni aunque unos ladrones de verdad hubiesen entrado en su habitación

Las pesadillas, lo que vio en el pasillo, Jessica, Teddy, todo le resultaba demasiado extraño, tan fuera de lugar, las calles le parecían de otro país, las personas lo miraban como un niño que vivía en la calle –y cada vez mas ese pensamiento lo aterraba hasta el punto de revolver su estomago y amenazarlo con hacerlo llorar— mientras la camioneta de policía se abría paso en la calle, Lincoln se pregunto si hicieron alguna denuncia al despertar y ver que su cama estaba vacía, se pregunto por Clyde, por sus padres, por sus hermanas, por todo, pero al final parecía cada vez mas lejos de encontrarlos, era como un barco a la a deriva del mar y su familia estaba al otro lado a metros de distancia, hasta convertirse en kilómetros para luego ser solo un par de punto en el horizonte infinito.

Cada vez más lejos, cada vez mas difícil.

Y sentía que nada encajaba, ni las calles, los niños, el oficial Walker, el oficial Charlie, la Sra. Megan, el mismo.

Simplemente todo estaba fuera de lugar


End file.
